


16 Days, 16 Prompts

by Maitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Sickfic, Slow Burn, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: Idk how else to title this lmaoSo basically I used a random word generator and listed the ones I fancied so here are the prompts I'll be writing with. Ships will be random, but they will be said in the title of each chapter, the plot and stuff will be in the chapter summary- specific tags too like College AU, Alternate Universes, etc. What ships I'll be writing for can be found in the tag. So really, this is kinda like a roulette.01. Shower / 02. Hurt / 03. Rain / 04. Kisses / 05. Gift / 06. Absent / 07. Cold / 08. Last / 09. Risk / 10. Tattoos / 11. Star / 12. Silence / 13. Sleepyhead / 14. Fool / 15. Canvas / 16. Bakery
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 628





	1. Shower [KageHina]

**Author's Note:**

> Each oneshot will be _at least_ 1k words long, that's really my goal tbh
> 
> Note that some prompts might change. It mostly depends on my ability to splat out 1k or more words in 10 or so hours, so yeah. Subject to change and all that jazz
> 
> Now there ain't gonna be smut too. I can't write it. But who knows! Maybe by the end of the month?~ No promises tho
> 
> Ao3 is weird, I love it but idk how things can turn out sometimes so tata
> 
> Edit :  
> This series, unfortunately, had to be cut short as I had to resume back to my student life quite last minutely, to my dismay. On an off chance that I am able to do this again, I would. For now though, 31 days had to be cut to 16. Thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys these silly oneshots that I've written, I really appreciate it!
> 
> [Find me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MaiteaMarie?s=09) | [Suggest me some prompts~](https://curiouscat.qa/MaiteaMarie)
> 
> Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ The King of Cuddling ]•**
> 
> 3 times Hinata finished showering, only to be met with an affectionate Kageyama, and the one time that was switched.
> 
> Tags :  
>  fluff / cuddling / they're already boyfriends btw / hugs / Kageyama being unintentionally affectionate / fluff with happy end / after shower hours / dorks in love / this is how we taggin now apparently / just fluff tbh / HUGS / forehead kisses
> 
> Word count : 1504 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo
> 
> Alright, so first day in with some KageHina lads. The original prompt was 'Flowers', and I planned to write some Hanahaki Disease stuff, but planning went overboard so I decided to save it for another time. Will we see it again? Probably, what else are we gonna do in quarantine lol
> 
> Enough nonsense now, let's get right into the story!
> 
> Enjoy~

Hinata huffed out a relaxed sigh as he stepped out of the shower, dressed in his boyfriend’s oversized shirt, a pair of boxers, and a towel over his head. “Thanks for letting me use the shower, Kageyama.” he said, shooting a smile at his direction. The raven looked up from the phone in his hand and stared at Hinata, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

“What’re you doing?” Hinata asked, crawling onto Kageyama’s bed and sitting next to him. Kageyama could smell his shampoo from where he sat, it smelled like roses. “Nothing really.” he replied when he realized that he was being silent for too long. Hinata hummed, then grabbed his own phone from the nightstand next to him.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company while doing their own thing. Hinata smiled every so often, he was looking at animal videos on his phone. The raven found himself getting distracted, a lot, by how soft Hinata’s hair looked despite just being out of the shower.

Kageyama gently wrapped his arm behind Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him in and rested the orange-haired boy’s head on his own shoulder. He was completely swooned by how soft it felt. “Uh, Kageyama?” Hinata spoke, visibly confused. Kageyama paid him no mind, simply going back to his phone while absentmindedly stroking the other’s hair. Hinata was panicking at first, but soon relaxed as Kageyama made no move to do anything else other than pat his head for the next half hour.

He stopped when Hinata’s hair was dry.

A week has passed since then, and Hinata was once again out of Kageyama’s shower after they got home from volleyball practice. “Man, I’m hungry!” was what Hinata first said. Kageyama just happened to walk into the room, a plate of onigiris in hand. “Oh, you’re done.” he said.

Hinata beamed at the sight of the food, quickly grabbing it and setting it on Kageyama’s desk. “Kageyama, come on, let’s eat!” he urged, calling his boyfriend over. The raven smiled, closing the door behind him as he went to sit on his swivel chair. Hinata quickly picked one from the plate, “Thank you for the food!” he exclaimed before absolutely devouring the onigiri.

He looked around for a place to sit, but was quickly stopped when Kageyama suddenly grabbed his wrist. “Kageyama?” Hinata mumbled. The other didn’t respond, as he himself was busy chewing on an onigiri.

Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist, then gently pulled him in. “Sit.” he said. Hinata gasped, “W-where?” he asked. He grew more embarrassed as he realized the raven meant for him to sit on his _lap_.

Hinata gulped, but sat anyways. His back was leaned against the desk, and his weight was somewhat supported by his legs. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him and rested his head on the other’s chest. “K-Kageyama?” Hinata stuttered. He wondered if he could hear that steadily increasing heartbeat of his. His call was met with silence, so he could only continue to eat another onigiri as Kageyama had a tight grip on him, which meant that he had no way of escaping.

Kageyama felt himself relax as the faint smell of Hinata came to him. It was jasmine this time, where is he getting these shampoo products from? It doesn’t matter, he really likes the smell. It made him dizzy, in a good way, and he also liked having the smaller boy in his arms. Hinata’s body felt so cold against his skin, it was refreshing if anything. Like hugging a really cute big dog that you just finished bathing.

They stayed like that for half an hour, because Kageyama’s legs could only hold onto Hinata’s weight for so long.

Hinata might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knows for a fact that _something_ happens to Kageyama whenever he’s out of the shower. Two times that he did, he was being affectionate, _strangely affectionate_. Patting his head, giving him hugs-

And now it’s both?

What is going on, indeed.

Hinata got out of the shower just 2 minutes ago. The minute he stepped out, Kageyama was waiting out with a towel in hand, “Let me dry you hair.” he said in such a monotone voice. Hinata was obviously confused, but threw his towel into the basket anyways and seated himself on Kageyama’s bed.

He wanted to test something today, and if anything else that’s not according to plan happens, then so be it.

Kageyama sat crossed leg behind him, quietly drying his hair. Hinata felt nothing about it at first, but soon found himself enjoying the mini massage that the raven was suddenly giving to him. From his head, to his neck, to his shoulders, Hinata was really enjoying the massage.

The raven slowed down when he realized that Hinata had dozed off in the middle of his massage. _‘He must’ve been really tired’_ , he thought. He was about to lie him onto the bed when the other suddenly leaned onto him instead. Kageyama’s face was buried in the soft head of orange hair; it smelled like daisies this time.

“Hinata?” Kageyama muttered, checking to see if he was awake. He didn’t get a response, and was instead greeted by a sleeping Hinata. Kageyama smiled, burying his chin onto the other’s shoulders in a gentle manner. He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulled him in closer, careful as to not wake him up.

What he didn’t know what that Hinata was well awake, and internally panicking.

What was Kageyama’s next move? Hinata thought it would end up like this, but not like... _this_ \- He’s not ready for it, aren’t they moving too fast? They just started dating a month ago, this is too much for him to handle.

Hinata tried to nudge away from Kageyama’s grasp, but it was proven to be difficult to do so. Hinata squirmed and budged, but to no avail. After a few more tries, Kageyama had lifted his head from his shoulders. The orange-haired boy relaxed, thinking that Kageyama would just lie him down onto the bed and carry on with his own things.

But he didn’t.

He lied down on the bed with him, instead.

Hinata, of course, became the little spoon despite him always telling Kageyama that he wanted to be the big spoon. But he couldn’t say that now, definitely not. Or can he? No, Kageyama’s got his chin resting on his head, again. Why does he do that so much lately?

“Soft...” Hinata suddenly heard. He opened his eyes in shock, moving his head up slowly to see if the raven was awake. He was not, he was slowly going into slumber instead. “Daisies...” he mumbled again.

Hinata was full on blushing now.

Kageyama just really liked the way his hair felt and smelled all this time?

Well, he doesn’t know who’s the dumb one at this point.

Hinata giggled, slowly burying himself deeper into Kageyama’s arms. The other responded by hugging him tighter, dipping his face deeper into Hinata’s soft hair.

The smaller one smiled, thinking that Kageyama could be the bigger spoon just this one time.

Kageyama was out of the shower, refreshed and relaxed after a long day of practice. As he exited the shower, he looked around his room in hopes to find a ball of orange lying somewhere. To his dismay, he couldn’t find his boyfriend anyway.

“He’s probably grabbing a snack.” he said to himself. He oped to grab his phone and take a rest on the bed. As he absentmindedly scrolled through some social medias, his eyelids grew heavier, and sleep soon overpowered him.

After a few minutes, Hinata came into the room with some popcorn and drinks in hand. “Hey Kageyama, you wanna watch a-” he paused. He stared at the figure lying in bed, dozing off peacefully with the phone still in his hand. Hinata tiptoed towards the desk, placing the food items down slowly in order not to make a sound.

The orange-haired boy then moved towards the bed, where Kageyama had long since passed out. He smiled at the rare sight of the raven not being a tsundere for once, and enjoyed the look of bliss on his face. He reached out a hand to caress his face, twirling his fingers around the strands of his hair with the other.

“Hinata?” Kageyama groaned, blinking his eyes open as he saw his boyfriend. “I made some popcorn, you wanna watch a movie?” Hinata suggested. The raven yawned, tossing his arm over the other’s waist rather lazily. “Sure.” he said.

“Alright, get it ready while I take a shower.” Hinata whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Kageyama pouted when he felt Hinata’s warmth suddenly leave him. He let out another yawn, stretching his body as he searched around for his laptop. Hinata will be back in about 5 minutes.

He’ll be able to play with Hinata’s fluffy hair in about 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the tooth-rotting kind of fluff, but it's the soft happy heart kind of fluff
> 
> And that concludes day 01! Day 02 is next, and just a heads up, iz gon be BokuAka. Will it be fluff? Or angst? Well, with the prompt 'Hurt', one could only guess. There is no set time for me to update this, since timezones and all that jazz are complicated, but it'll be updated, don't worry.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	2. Hurt [BokuAka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ I'm Here For You ]•**
> 
> Akaashi has a talk over the phone with his mother. Long story short, it doesn't end well; it ends rather abruptly when Bokuto ends it for him as he sees the younger one being close to a breakdown.
> 
> Tags :  
> Emotional hurt and comfort / hugs / angst and fluff / comforting / crying / pain but not really ? / that's it that's the whole oneshot tbh
> 
> Word count : 1134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you very much for over 200 hits in just one day! I didn't think it would get this much, to be honest, but I appreciate all the kudos and bookmarks so far~
> 
> Anyways, I read a very sad and tragic BokuAka angst a few days ago. Cried my eyes out, so have some FLUFF because I want my bois to be lovey-dovey to each other ;-;
> 
> (Slight trigger warning for brief panic/anxiety attacks?)
> 
> Enjoy~

Akaashi had an iron grip on the phone like his life depended on it.

It was his mother on the other side of the line. They started chatting about normally from the beginning, but now she's telling Akaashi that _"You're not gay, you're just confused"_ over and over again without taking in the thought that her son might be a second away from a breakdown.

Akaashi sat on the couch in his living room quietly, he couldn't help but stay silent while his mother ranted. He wanted her to stop, wanted to end the call, wanted to just stop letting those kinds of thoughts get to him— but he _can't_. And he absolutely hates it.

His throat was dry from holding in the tears, and his hand was shaking so much that he had to use the other to support it. His thumb has loomed over the 'end call' button for the past 2 minutes, but he still hasn't pressed it. He could think of every reason why he should, but also couldn't stop thinking of all the reasons why he _shouldn't_.

The door to the room suddenly opened, revealing a chipper Bokuto. He was just about to say something, but turned pale when he saw Akaashi sitting, knees to his chest, on the couch. Akaashi wanted to speak, but his mother was still on his phone. He didn't have it in him to interrupt her.

Bokuto walked across the room and sat beside Akaashi, just far enough to subtly hear what his mother was saying over the phone. In conclusion, he didn't like it one bit. How long has Akaashi sat there listening to her? Does she even know what he looks like right now? He's an absolute mess; one word away from snapping.

He decided to swipe the phone away from Akaashi's hand and end the call right then and there. Akaashi, obviously, looked absolutely horrified, but he knew better that it made him a little relieved. Placing the phone onto the nearby table, Bokuto turned his body and faced Akaashi's, feeling hurt as he saw the younger man's mouth trembling.

"It's okay, Akaashi." he simply said.

A flow of tears streamed down his face as Akaashi trembled into Bokuto's arms. His cries started out silent, his breathing slow and steady as he tried his best not to hyperventilate. Bokuto hugged him tightly, a hand stroking his hair as he let Akaashi's cries fill the silence of the room.

"How long have you been listening to her for?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi paused for a moment, raising his head to meet his gaze. The older one smiled sadly at him, heartbroken to see Akaashi's red and puffy eyes. "You couldn't say anything, could you?" Bokuto whispered.

Akaashi shook his head weakly, averting his gaze down to the ground. Bokuto pouted and cupped his cheeks, gently moving his head so that they were looking at each other again.

"It's okay, Akaashi. You don't have to hold it in." he said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Tears formed in his eyes again. Trembling hands gripped onto Bokuto's as he buried his face into older one's chest. Akaashi started to whimper and sob, unintelligible words leaving his mouth in an attempt to explain the situation. Bokuto simply hummed, burying his head into the younger's soft and fluffy hair in a gentle manner. Words like 'unfair', 'hate', 'confused', and 'regret' were what Bokuto could understand. It doesn't take a lot of thinking to put two and two together too. 

Somewhere behind the back of his head though, Bokuto wondered if this was happening all because of him.

The thought was quickly dismissed as he suddenly felt Akaashi's body shaking, quite a _lot_. Bokuto had to gently grasp his hands in hopes that it would calm him down. God, what did that woman say to render him this anxious?

"Breathe in slowly, Akaashi." Bokuto instructed as he noticed the other started wheezing and coughing. He slowly pulled them away, making enough room for Akaashi to breathe. Bokuto placed his hand over the other's chest, "Follow me, okay?"

He waited for the other to nod first before continuing. They took their time and slowly steadied Akaashi's breathing. The younger one started to softly hold Bokuto's hand somewhere along the way, but neither of them minded the gesture. Teardrops were still falling from Akaashi's face, so the other couldn't help but wipe it away with his free hand.

Ocean blue eyes met his and Bokuto was reminded once again of why he fell in love with Akaashi Keiji.

His heart fluttered when he saw a faint smile appear on the other's lips. Akaashi buried his face into Bokuto's hand, and neither of them were bothered by the fact that it was wet from the river of tears that Akaashi cried just moments ago. "Have you calmed down, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked.

The other nodded, letting the last few tears flow down his face as his heart slowly relaxed. Bokuto leaned in to kiss his forehead again, he lingered a little while as he noticed how his body was burning up. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he said, slowly lifting up the younger boy. He carried him all the way to his room and rested him onto Akaashi's bed, pulling up the blankets as he did so.

"I'll go get you some water, okay?" Bokuto patted his head with a smile. Akaashi nodded and watched as he left his room in a rushed manner. He giggled, wondering if Bokuto would run into something on his way to the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a damp towel in hand. Akaashi sat up and mumbled a weak 'thank you' as he accepted the water. His throat felt better as soon as he drank the liquid, and he didn't mind Bokuto patting his face with the towel to help him refresh.

Akaashi placed the now half-empty bottle onto his bedstand and relaxed onto Bokuto's hand beside his cheek. The older one was a little surprised by the movement but smiled softly when he saw how peaceful Akaashi looked. 

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie tonight," Bokuto said. "But I won't mind if you don't want to," he added. Akaashi stared at Bokuto with an unreadable expression on his face, which made the older one internally panic. 

The feeling faltered as Akaashi smiled and nodded. "Give me five minutes, please." he said. He moved closer and rested his head on Bokuto's shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so. The other simply smiled, placing a hand on Akaashi's head and started to stroke his hair in a gentle manner.

"Take all the time you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this ended with one of them asking the other if they wanna watch a movie like the last one lmao
> 
> Day 02 is done and done~ sorry for making Akaashi cry, it hurt my heart writing this too tbh :< also yesterday was apparently KurooKen day, I didn't know about that oops-
> 
> Speaking of KurooKen, when are they gonna appear? Not tomorrow, that's one thing for sure :3 that's it for today, hope ya liked it
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Rain [AsaNoya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ The Evening of a Rainy Day ]•**
> 
> What do Nishinoya and Asahi do during a rainy Saturday evening?
> 
> Tags :  
> aNd tHEy wErE rOOMmAteS?? / yes / one of them is afraid of thunder / guess who / the answer may shock you! / comforting / one-sided pining? / comfort / one taking care of the other / just comfort tbh / Alternate Universe - College/University / rainy days
> 
> Word count : 1154 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : I can't write 1k words of AsaNoya fluff  
> Also me : feckin wATCH me-
> 
> This was originally gonna be a lot of angst, and hurt, and pain, and suffering- I scratched all of that basically. So instead, have some AsaNoya roommates AU :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Nishinoya and Asahi had started living together when they both got into the same college. Often times, they’re just normal around each other. Nishinoya always took the morning classes, so he was out and about before Asahi could even wake up from his peaceful dreams. By the time the older one did, there was always something in the fridge or on the table for him to eat. In return, when Nishinoya came back from his classes in the evening, he would always find a meal on the table waiting to be eaten.

The only time the two could meet and hang out by themselves was during the weekends, where both of them took morning classes, and played volleyball for a bit at the nearby gymnasium at noon. By evening, they would return with a rented movie with them. The weekends were always movie night for the two.

This one evening, in particular, it started raining. From a light drizzle to eventual cats and dogs, their movie night was unfortunately canceled because one- they wouldn’t be able to hear anything- and two-

Nishinoya is absolutely afraid of thunderstorms.

It’s kind of ironic, since he always shouted his signature ‘Rolling Thunder!’ back in their highschool days. But ever since a certain incident, Nishinoya has found himself being afraid of lightning. Maybe it’s the loud noise, maybe it’s the randomization of it happening, or maybe it’s the flash of light itself.

He doesn’t know why.

During times like these, Nishinoya often finds himself in the arms of Asahi, wrapped around in a blanket and a pair of headphones over his head playing some calming music that he liked at the time. They stay like that until the storm’s over, which can last from mere minutes to at least an hour.

The younger one had his eyes closed shut. He thought of trying to fall asleep while waiting for the rain to stop, but he’s not exactly that type of person. He _has_ to move, move his legs at least. Asahi suggested that Nishinoya buy a rubix cube or anything of the sort, something that he can fiddle with so he can be distracted. The other disliked the idea- it’s a rubix cube, he doesn’t know how those things work.

But it’s worth a try, and Nishinoya already has a surface with all of the same colors.

“Asahi, I did one!” he exclaimed, raising the cube to the other with a proud smile on his face. Asahi smiled, patting Nishinoya on the head. “Good job, it’s fun, isn’t it?” he mouthed. Nishinoya nodded, sticking his tongue out as he continued to solve the cube.

A flash of lightning suddenly struck, showing bright lights over their closed curtains. Nishinoya flinched, tightening his hold on the cube while digging his face deeper into the blankets. Asahi patted his back in assurance.

Another flash of lightning stroke, killing out the lights in their apartment. Asahi gently pulled the curtain open, only to find that the whole neighborhood had their power out. He oped to turn the flashlight on his phone, setting it just in front of them while they waited for the power to come back.

“Nishinoya?” Asahi gently shook the younger boy. The grip on the blanket suddenly got tighter, and Asahi was sure that Nishinoya just realized that their power got cut out. Asahi grabbed his phone and typed out a few words, then handed the phone to Nishinoya shortly after.

_‘Would you like a popsicle?’_

Nishinoya’s eyes widened at the text, he pondered at the offer.

_‘Do we have the soda flavored ones?’_

Asahi smiled upon reading the text, typing in another few words before handing it to the other.

_‘I’ll be right back’_

He stood up from his place and went to the fridge with the little amount of light Asahi had. Nishinoya grew concerned the longer he was gone, squishing his headphones together as he tried to cover the sound of the loud pouring rain. He focused on Asahi’s phone lying beside him; the screen showed the song that was currently playing for him.

‘The Afternoon of a Rainy Day’, seems fitting. He’s pretty sure that Asahi always has this song playing in the background while he’s working on projects or studying. He’s heard it a million times before, but only now does Nishinoya know the name of the song.

The phone vibrates, moving aside slowly as it did. On the top of the screen was a message sent by Sugawara.

**_Sugawara_ ** _: How is Nishinoya holding up?_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: The rain’s gotten a little lighter over here_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: I hope it will there too_

Nishinoya felt himself relax as he saw his senpai’s texts. Even after they graduated, Sugawara’s still looking out for them. The boy tapped on the text, hoping that Asahi wouldn’t mind if he replied to them for him.

_The storm just cut out our power_

_Nishinoya’s not afraid of the dark, is he?_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: Asahi, if anything, that should be you_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: I’m sure he’ll hold up just fine_

_You’re right_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: Does he know yet?_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: Or are you still trying to be his big teddy bear?_

_No..._

_And I’m not his big teddy bear_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: But you wanna be_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: Don’t even try to change my mind_

_I hate you_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: Love ya too, buddy_

The text continues on from Sugawara’s recent messages. It doesn’t seem like he’s online right now, so Nishinoya decides to not reply for the moment. He switches back to the music player and sets it back to how it was, just in time for Asahi to come back with a popsicle and cup with him.

“Here.” the older mouthed, handing the two items to Nishinoya. The other accepts it with two hands, “Thank you.” he mumbled. He was quick to open the packet and devour half of the cold treat in just one bite. His face cringed due to how cold it was against his teeth.

Asahi chuckled beside him, and Nishinoya almost couldn’t see it if it weren’t for the sudden flash of lightning behind them. The older one obviously flinched due to the sudden noise, so Nishinoya calmed him down by putting a hand over his chest. He smiled widely at him.

As the rain slowed down to a drizzle once more, the sun had already set, revealing a somewhat clear night sky. Nishinoya had fallen asleep sometime along the way, as his head was rested comfortably on Asahi’s lap. The other had taken out his laptop and got started on some work, careful to not move too much to bother the little guardian sleeping peacefully beside him. His phone suddenly vibrated, it was Sugawara again.

**_Sugawara_ ** _: I’m assuming you both fell asleep?_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: Aww, how romantic_

**_Sugawara_ ** _: Don’t forget to eat though, you can’t sleep well with an empty stomach_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf is my thing with them mentioning a movie I-
> 
> Was this a little OOC? I think yes, but I also don't think it matters cause this is a oneshot lol. Btw, are y'all enjoying the fluff so far? Because, haha, I don't wanna alarm you- but IwaOi is next. And if I know anything, IwaOi is just aNGST left and right. Will the next story suffer the same fate? Or will we continue on with the sweet fluff like now? Stay tuned to find out,
> 
> Have a nice day~


	4. Kisses [IwaOi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ What's A Good Way To Have Your First Kiss? ]•**
> 
> So there’s this rumor.
> 
> A rumor about Oikawa Tooru, official setter and captain of Aoba Johsai’s boy's volleyball team.
> 
> A rumor that the boy himself has kissed nearly all of the girls in school.
> 
> Iwaizumi doesn't like that rumor.
> 
> TAGS :  
> Boys kissing / dorks in love / rumors / confused bois / KISSING / Little angst / mostly fluff / fluff with happy ending
> 
> Word count : 1920

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are IwaOi stans such sadomasochists? You want pain is it-
> 
> I'm just kidding, I have a love hate complex with angst as well so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but not this time lads, I'm saving the angst for another ship (for now at least)
> 
> Enjoy some IwaOi fluff!

So there’s this rumor.

A rumor about Oikawa Tooru, official setter and captain of Aoba Johsai’s boy's volleyball team.

A rumor that the boy himself has kissed nearly all of the girls in school.

“The fuck kind of bullshit are you spitting out, Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi scoffed. Matsukawa burst out laughing, falling onto the ground as he couldn’t believe how extra Iwaizumi’s reaction was. Hanamaki tried to hide in his laughter as well, “It’s just a rumor, Iwaizumi.” he said.

The spiker huffed, drinking the last of his water before going back on the court. “Come on, let’s get back before coach scolds us again.” he said. His eyes darted immediately towards Oikawa over on the other side of the court, talking to Kindaichi and Kunimi.

Where did those rumors come from?

Who even started them in the first place...

—•×||×•—

Iwaizumi hates that he’s being more aware of Oikawa. One, because he knows he likes that attention. And two, he’s getting more distracted during practice because every time Oikawa pouts or smiles or bites his lips, he can’t help but think how many people have really kissed them.

 _‘Why don’t you just ask him?’_ , he tells himself.

He could, but at what cost?

It’s just a silly rumor, no one has any evidence of it actually being true. They’re third years, they’re more mature than this. The juniors aren’t though, unfortunately, because Kindaichi decided to confront Oikawa about the rumor while they were walking out of the clubroom after practice.

“Oikawa-senpai, is it true you’ve kissed nearly every student in school?” he asked. Oikawa didn’t give a reaction, merely staring at his kouhai in bewilderment. He chuckled after a few moments of intense silence, “Come on, Kindaichi, you’re smarter than this.” he answered.

That wasn’t a yes or a no.

Oikawa immediately directed his attention to his best friend. “Come on, Iwa-chan.” he said. “Have a good evening, you two.” he added, walking past the two 1st years. Iwaizumi followed reluctantly, choosing to walk behind Oikawa instead of being beside him.

Of course, the setter noticed this. “Iwa-chan,” he called out, turning his back when they were just a few blocks away from their houses. “Is something wrong?” he asked. Iwaizumi started to sweat profusely as he mentally debated on whether or not to ask Oikawa the rumor.

He decided not to. “It’s nothing, I just have a stomach ache.” he lied, walking past the setter in hopes to hide the pure embarrassment on his face because _that was such a shitty excuse._

—•×||×•—

It’s been a week since Iwaizumi’s heard of the rumor, and he swears that he’s not as dumb as he once thought.

Why, you ask? Because he’s spying on Oikawa talking with another female student. They were on their way to the clubroom when the setter was pulled to the side by one of Oikawa’s so-called ‘fangirls’. He told Iwaizumi to go-on ahead, as per usual.

But no.

Nah-ah.

This is dumb. Iwaizumi can’t hear anything, so he’s forced to just read the room. The girl is being shy, somewhat straightforward with her movements though as she talks with Oikawa. It seems normal at first, the two are just hanging around with each other, movements stiff and awkward. The distance between them start to close, and—

Did they just kiss?

Iwaizumi blinked, his mind too struck with confusion to be able to think of anything. From his perspective, it looked like the two had kissed. Oikawa backed away immediately though, pushing the girl away as he did so. Iwaizumi could hear him shout a ‘Sorry!’ before Oikawa was on his feet and rushing out of the scene.

The spiker had to take the long way around to the gymnasium, when he was asked about why he was late, he gave the excuse that he was once again ‘sick’ and had to pay a visit to the infirmary.

He didn’t play as much that day.

—•×||×•—

It's been a week since that incident. The volleyball members have started to become more aware of both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The former has yet to confirm or deny the rumor, and the latter is constantly glaring at the setter like he just killed his entire family.

Oikawa doesn't seem to mind the glares or glances though, and instead chooses to tease the spiker with all the attention. From being more touchy with their 3rd-year members to showering their new members with praises in unholy amounts.

All the while leaving Iwaizumi alone.

It's quite sad, isn't it?

Even during their practice match against another highschool today, where Iwaizumi nailed all of his spikes and serves, did he not get a single praise from Oikawa. Even after they won the match, scoring both sets in a row, did the setter not come to compliment him.

He didn't even tease him a single time all day.

What the fuck is going on?

Iwaizumi's had about enough with their 'miscommunication mishap'. It's the rumors that started this in the first place, isn't it? The spiker won't have it, there's something bugging him and—

Wait, why is he mad about this?

It doesn't matter, he'll burn that bridge when he gets to it.

—•×||×•—

Oikawa declared that he wanted to sleep over at Iwaizumi's this weekend because 'he felt like it'. Iwaizumi didn't even try to argue, he's tried the last time and he couldn't just leave his best friend standing outside in the cold alone. He knows their houses aren't that far apart from each other, but Oikawa's just a stubborn little shit and Iwaizumi doesn't want to deal with the sick version of that.

"Get off my bed, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms as he loomed over Oikawa on his bed, face directed at the ceiling. The setter didn't open his eyes nor move, so Iwaizumi sighed, choosing to sit on the little space that was available. "You come to my house and you go straight to my bed to sleep, huh?" he mumbled.

He found himself absentmindedly staring at Oikawa's sleeping face. Despite his somewhat shitty personality, Oikawa's a really good looking person- not that Iwaizumi would ever tell him so. His eyes had traveled towards the setter's lips, and the spiker noticed how chapped they were.

Caressing a finger over them gently, Iwaizumi didn't know what had taken over him as he closed the distance between him and Oikawa. "Why won't you deny those rumors?" he whispered. His hand was now cupping a side of his cheek, his gaze entirely focused on the setter's lips. Despite being a little dry, his lips did look somewhat... delicious? 

The thought of a kiss is tempting, but Iwaizumi knows better.

The spiker instead planted a kiss on his cheek, being mindful to do it as far away from Oikawa's lips as possible. He pulled back a few seconds later, turning his back on the setter as he felt his face burning up in record time.

Behind him, the sound of a squeal gradually came to Iwaizumi's ears. He turned around slowly, hoping that what he thinks isn't coming true—

"IWA-CHAAAAAAN—" Oikawa's shout was muffled into one of the pillows. "WEREN'T YOU ASLEEP, SHITTYKAWA?" Iwaizumi fell off the bed, landing onto the ground on his bottom as he did so. Both of their faces were red from the embarrassing moment that they both just went through.

Oikawa proceeded to squeal for the next 20 seconds, spouting out inaudible words as Iwaizumi hid his face in his hands. After another minute of trying to compose themselves, Oikawa finally sat up on the bed, then threw a pillow to Iwaizumi's head.

"Ow, what—"

"Iwa-chan, you dumbass."

"What?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. He was sure that this was the first time Oikawa's ever called him a dumbass. The setter stood up from the bed and moved towards Iwaizumi, kneeling in front of him as he smacked the spiker over the head again. "That's for randomly kissing me."

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows. "I—I kissed you on the cheek!"

"So you do admit it!"

"Like I'm in any place to lie, Shittykawa!"

Oikawa grabbed onto Iwaizumi's shirt, pulling them closer together than before. The setter froze in place, realizing what he had just done. But even as he did so, he made no sign to move. The grip on his shirt tightened, and Iwaizumi noticed that the other was gazing down at his lips.

"What are you doing?"

Oikawa flinched at the question. Big chocolate brown eyes stared at him, he couldn't figure out what they were thinking. The setter had his mouth agape, as if the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out of his mouth. "I... I wanted to get back at you." he mumbled, dropping his gaze to the ground as he did so.

The spiker blushed, then held onto Oikawa's hands that were gripping onto the hem of his shirt. "Then what are you waiting for?" he muttered. He was trying hard not to look away, he had a steel of determination in him. The setter lifted his head and stared back at Iwaizumi, face growing crimson red by the second. His hands were now slowly being held by the spiker's.

"W-what?"

Iwaizumi leaned in slowly, shutting his eyes as he closed the distance between them. The wait was absolutely agonizing, but as soon as his lips touched Oikawa's, his heart simply melted at the feeling. It felt as soft as it looked and tasted as good as he imagined, the spiker couldn't help but lean it to ask for more.

The other fell back as his knees grew weak. Iwaizumi caught him swiftly and gently held onto him, eventually topping him as they continued to kiss on the floor. Oikawa had grabbed Iwaizumi by the back of his neck, locking him in close to him as they shared more kisses.

The two parted lips once they ran out of breath, leaving them to stare at the absolutely disheveled look on each other's faces. Oikawa giggled, and Iwaizumi swore that his eyes glimmered for a quick second. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." he sighed.

"The best kiss?" Iwaizumi repeated.

"Well, the only kiss I've ever had..." Oikawa giggled. The spiker's eyes widened at the statement. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, somewhat hoping that what he heard was he wanted to think.

Oikawa hummed, "It means you're the first person I've ever kissed, Iwa-chan." he said straightforwardly. Iwaizumi's heart beat ever so loudly at those words, making him smile in an instant. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the setter's cheek, chuckling as he saw a pout grow on the other's face.

"You too, Shittykawa."

—•×||×•—

They were in the middle of changing for practice when Hanamaki had something intriguing to say.

"Oikawa, what's that on your neck?" Hanamaki asked, pointing at a purple 'bruise' just below Oikawa's collarbone. Matsukawa gasped, eyes darting immediately at Iwaizumi. "You didn't." he said.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "I did?" he answered hesitantly. Matsukawa then looked at Oikawa, who merely chuckled at the boy. "He did." the setter replied.

Hanamaki let out a hysteric laugh while Matsukawa groaned, dropping onto the floor in what seems to be defeat. The spiker stood there in confusion. "I told you he'd do it! Now pay up, Matsu." Hanamaki exclaimed, reaching his hand out as he waited for his money.

"You bet 500 yen on this?" Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa hummed in amusement, "I thought they'd bet much more than that." he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AkaBoku day! I didn't do anything to celebrate it but it's the thought that counts :D
> 
> If it's angst you're looking for then I'll probably deliver it by... the 8th or the 10th. Depends on what kinda angst you vibin' with tbh. I'm also thinking of writing this in Oikawa's POV. I feel like it could be worth another 1k or more words, maybe sometime soon? No promises tho
> 
> Was also low-key wondering if I wanted to make this a little smutty but... eh
> 
> Have a nice day~


	5. Gift [KuroKen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ Gifting Memories ]•**
> 
> Kenma doesn't like receiving gifts.
> 
> Kuroo loves to give Kenma gives.
> 
> So just for the bed-haired boy, Kenma guessed he could give an exception.
> 
> TAGS :  
> Alternate Universe / Aging-up characters / Waiting / Fluff / Happy ending / I don't wanna spoil the surprise / but it's a nice surprise ;)
> 
> Word count : 1741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go another way but my god did it just not work-
> 
> So I scrapped the work that I worked on for like 5 hours and finished this version in 2. The feck is life anymore
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a few months since Kuroo has left the country to study overseas.

Kenma was afraid at first. Afraid of being alone during lunchtime, being alone during practice, and being alone during training camps. So he was more than relieved when the other members of the volleyball team invited him to eat with them. If anything, the other members were more open with him since “Kuroo’s not here to be all protective over you”, as he quotes Yamamoto.

His life as a third-year was gone as soon as it came. A day before graduation, his mother gave him a small box that she said was from Kuroo. “He said to give this to you when you were going to graduate, I would’ve forgotten about it if he didn’t call me yesterday.” she explained. She excused herself and left the room, leaving him to his devices.

The setter stared at the box placed on his desk. It looked normal, it had nothing special at all on the outside. Kenma didn’t waste any time to grab a box cutter and open it up, keeping his face away just in case there was something mischievous inside waiting for him.

But instead of that, he was met with a small keychain of a cat resting on a volleyball, as well as a note with the words ‘To Kenma’ written on it.

Kenma set the keychain aside and opened up the note, quickly reading it over. “My first gift out of many. By the time you read this, the countdown for our reunion would be about 2 years. I hope you won’t have forgotten our promise by then.” Kenma mumbled as he read the contents of the note. The setter smiled, slipping the note into one of his notebooks, then hung the keychain on his phone case.

~•×||×•~

First day into university, and Kenma is glad that he runs into a familiar face. “Kenma-san, I’m glad to see you here as well.” Akaashi said. Kenma nods, “It’s nice to see someone I know as well.” he replied. The two continued to settle themselves into the university, it was fortunate that the two ended up as roommates as well.

“How is Bokuto-san?” Kenma asked one Saturday evening, when the two had just finished classes and were eating at a fast-food restaurant. Akaashi smiled, lifting the fallen glasses back up onto his nose. “He’s doing just fine. He’s working hard to become a professional volleyball player now.”

Kenma nodded, humming as he took a sip of his drink. “Kuroo’s still studying overseas, he rarely messages me now because he’s so busy.” the student stated. The raven cocked his head to the side, as if he was confused. “I heard him talking with Bokuto-san just last night, though?” he said.

“Bokuto is Bokuto, they talk with each other all the time.” Kenma replied. “I don’t mind though, Kuroo used to take care of me all the time, I don’t want him worrying over me when he’s so far away.”

Akaashi paused for a moment, before putting his fries down and digging into his bag. Kenma had a look of concern and curiosity on his face, “Did you forget something?” he asked. The raven nodded, “I did.” he said, pulling out a small envelope.

“Bokuto-san asked me to pass this to you this morning,” he explained. “He said it’s from Kuroo-san.” he added. Kenma stared at the item for a moment before taking and putting it into his own bag. “You’ll be going to Bokuto-san’s after this, right?” he asked.

The raven hummed. “I think he’ll be here soon.” he took a glimpse of his phone, where a message from the very person had just popped up on his screen. Kenma finished the last of his drink and stood up from his seat. “Well, I’ll be taking my leave first then.” he picked up his bag and smiled at his roommate.

“Get home safe, Kenma-san.” Akaashi said as he lefts.

Kenma got into his dorm rather quickly, probably because he wasn’t looking at his game for once. Kuroo told him before that if he was walking alone or with a stranger, the student should keep his game away and focus on his surroundings more. Even without him here, Kenma always feels like he’s somehow watching over him.

As soon as Kenma got into his seat, he took out the envelope and read the words written on it. ‘To Kenma’, like last time, except now there was a small star next to his name. The student wasted no time in opening the envelope; inside he found a few pictures and another note.

“I hope you had no trouble finding this gift. Bokuto wanted to help me with it this time, so I did get a little worried. I’ve told you how beautiful the skies here are before, right? I decided to send you some pictures of it. I hope you like them.” the student read. Kenma set the note down and picked up the pictures, pausing at the first one.

It was filled with starry skies, and it was taken very high up, so Kenma assumed that Kuroo took it on a rooftop. The other three were somewhat the same, but they were much more beautiful than the last. The last one was a Polaroid picture with the image of a sunset, probably near a beachside. Kenma noticed a few words scribbled at the empty space below the Polaroid.

_‘I hope to take you somewhere like this someday’_

Kenma smiled, slipping the note and the other pictures into his notebook.

He put the Polaroid one into the pocket of his phone case, where the small keychain still hung around proudly.

~•×||×•~

“Hey, Kenma,” Hinata called out. The boy had just come back from overseas and Kenma insisted that he pay him a visit, it’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other after all. And during that time, Kenma had gotten his own apartment room as Akaashi finally landed a job somewhere close.

“What is it?” Kenma asked, setting two cups of tea down onto the table in the center of his room. Hinata pointed at a notebook placed on his desk, “Can I read this?” he requested. The other smiled, walking towards him with a nod.

The two of them went over the notebook together while their tea slowly but surely cooled down. “All of these notes and pictures are from Kuroo, he’s been sending me things over the past few years.” Kenma explained. Hinata nodded, looking over each page and its contents carefully.

“How’s your new apartment? I have a feeling you’ve decorated it with gaming stuff. Here’s a house-warming gift, don’t forget to water it.” Hinata said, reading out the latest note in the book. The boy looked up in confusion, “What did he send?” he asked.

The other lifted his head, looking around his room to find the item that he recently moved towards the window. He went towards it and touched the green leaves of it, smiling as he felt that it was a damp, meaning he didn’t forget to water it today.

“He told me that if I don’t go out a lot, I should at least have some plants in here to get my brain flowing.” Kenma explained. Hinata giggled, “That’s a lot like him.” he said. After a few more minutes of flipping through the pages, a thought came to the boy’s mind.

“By the way, when is Kuroo-san coming back?”

Kenma paused, taking a glimpse of the calendar on the desk. He smiled as he saw the days marked with an ‘X’ were slowly closing in on a date circled in red.

“Soon.” he replied.

~•×||×•~

Despite wearing many layers of clothing on him, Kenma still felt vulnerable to the cold. Especially in airports, those places are just too cold. But despite his complaints, Kenma wanted to be here. He needed to be here. He’s been waiting for this day for the past 3 years.

Neither of them have told anyone that Kuroo would be back in Japan today. Not even Hinata, not even Bokuto; they promised each other that today would be just for the both of them. Kenma couldn’t help but look at the clock on his phone and the monitor that showed the departure and arrival of all the planes. He’s waited here for about an hour now, and he’s growing colder by the minute.

His phone suddenly buzzed, and it’s the kind of buzz that was set for only one person.

Kenma was quick on his feet as he made his way towards the gate area. The keychain on his phone case jingled as he walked, while his hand held a familiar Polaroid that was given to him a long time ago. ‘1841’, the clock on his phone read. Kuroo should be here right about now.

The longer he waited, the harder Kenma’s heart beat in his chest. It’s been 3 years since Kuroo’s left the country, left the city, left his home. 3 years since he left Kenma all alone. He wanted to see him so badly, wanted to actually see his eyes glimmer in the light, wanted to hear that cheeky and teasing voice of his, wanted to have him by his side.

Kuroo suddenly walked through the gates, his gaze slowly lifting from his phone, then instantly reaching Kenma’s as if he knew he’d be standing there. They both smiled, but Kenma was too shaken up with emotions to move. So he just stood there, watching as Kuroo quickened his steps as he walked, then ran, towards Kenma with the stupidest smile on his face.

Without hesitation, Kenma opened his arms for him. Kuroo had left his suitcase behind him just so he could reach there faster. What mattered now was that he was here, finally here after so many years. All the gifts Kenma’s received before this were nothing compared to actually having Kuroo with him. The man’s presence alone made him feel secure, loved, warm.

Kenma sank into the other’s arms in a moment’s notice. A smile immediately formed on his face as he slowly realized all the feelings he’s kept in for so long were worth it. The wait was agonizing, so painfully agonizing. But Kuroo was here now, carefully slipping a golden ring onto Kenma’s right ring finger.

“I’m home.” Kuroo whispered, placing a kiss on the younger one’s forehead.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an instrumental playlist that goes on when I write and while I was writing the ending scene, 'Yuri!!! On Ice-Single' came on and I was like 'Oh, is this gonna get emotional?' and it DID
> 
> THE FLUFF STREAK BE GOIN' STRONG LADS AND IT'S ONLY GONNA GET STRONGER. Also does that mean Kuroo and Kenma's promise was that they'd wait for each other and get engaged the moment Kuroo came baaaaaack?
> 
> Yes
> 
> Have a nice day~


	6. Absent [DaiSuga]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ Never Without You ]•**
> 
> Sugawara is sick.
> 
> Extremely, unbelievably sick.
> 
> Daichi decides to take care of him, since the vice always takes care of the team.
> 
> TAGS :  
> Sickfic / Fluff / Kinda romantic kinda platonic? / Captain&Vice vibes y'know / appreciate Sugawara Koushi damnit / TLC / Tender Love and Care
> 
> Word count : 1438

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SICKFIC SICKFIC SICKFIC
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started at morning, when Sugawara was nearly late to class by 3 minutes.

Daichi didn’t think of it much as Sugawara had recently been training with the other first-years, mainly Hinata and Kageyama, during morning times before classes began. But today, the vice seemed weakened; his face was pale and he brought a jacket with him despite it being extremely warm for the past few days.

As class was in session, Daichi could tell that Sugawara wasn’t paying attention. Their teacher called his name often, asking if her student was feeling okay. This obviously wasn’t like him, Sugawara was always attentive in class, never once being called by the teacher unless they needed an answer from him.

Even during lunchtime, the vice said that he didn’t have an appetite to eat. When Daichi asked why, he was answered by the “I ate too much this morning” excuse. Of course, the captain didn’t buy it, since he knew Sugawara always got weak and dizzy when he was hungry.

Though, he did grow suspicious when he saw the setter shiver at random times.

As the school day ended, it was finally time for them to get to the gym and do more practice. Sugawara hung back in class, telling Daichi to go on ahead as he had something to pass to the teacher later. And that was the final straw for the captain.

“Suga, if you’re not feeling okay, you could go home early if you-”

“No! I’m fine, really. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Sugawara let out a weak chuckle. “I’ll catch up with you later, now go, shoo shoo.” the vice said, waving his hand as if he were chasing Daichi away. The captain wanted to believe it, he hoped that Sugawara was really fine and just being moody for god-knows-why. But when Takeda-sensei had pulled him aside during practice to tell him that the vice himself had collapsed in the middle of the hallway all of the sudden, and was now resting in the infirmary, Daichi thought that he was an idiot for not noticing it sooner.

Practice, unfortunately, had to go on. Daichi wanted to run to the infirmary right then and there just to check up on Sugawara, but the vice wouldn’t like that. So instead, he kept a sound mind as he continued on with practice, feeling a little dejected as he couldn’t spot a head of gray hair anywhere in the gym.

Daichi felt that the court was a little less noisy without Sugawara. The four crackheads of the team would say otherwise, but Daichi just didn’t feel right when he didn’t see anyone giving the first and second years head pats when they accomplished something.

He thinks it’s safe to say that, without Sugawara there to praise the other members from time to time, Daichi would’ve been dead.

Practice ended as usual. They cleaned up fairly quickly and went on with their own ways as normal, but Daichi didn’t have his vice with him this time. He made a stop to the convenience store and bought everything he thought he needed; medicine, some food, and a few fever cooling packs.

Takeda-sensei said that he brought Sugawara back to his home as soon as he could, so Daichi knew that the vice was already home. So when the captain walked in, growing extremely worried as to why the door wasn’t locked, what he at least expected to see was the boy in comfortable clothing, tucked in bed sleeping away peacefully.

He didn’t.

“Suga!” Daichi exclaimed, dropping all of his things onto the floor next to him as he saw Sugawara passed out in the middle of the living room. As far as he remembered, his parents weren’t home because they had a business trip to go to. The captain immediately ran over to the setter, “Suga, how long have you been-” he paused. His eyes widened as he noticed that Sugawara was still in his uniform, his body only being covered by the jacket he brought this morning.

“Come on, let’s get you to your bed.” Daichi quickly picked the other up, huffing out a breath as he tried to get Sugawara comfortable in his arms. The setter’s breathing was hot and heavy, his body trembling and soaked in sweat from staying in the warm room for so long.

Daichi wasted no time in setting Sugawara down onto his bed and taking his uniform off. “I’m gonna get a towel and clean you up, do you need anything else?” he asked before leaving the room. The other looked at him weakly, “How’s... the team... doing?” he mumbled. Daichi smiled, gently ruffling his hair.

“They miss you, that’s for sure.”

Daichi spent the next few hours taking care of Sugawara. He’s an older brother of two, so he more or less knows what he’s doing. He helped the vice wash most of his body, change into more comfortable clothes, then made a light meal for him before giving him the medicine.

“And you told me you were just fine this morning,” Daichi said as he was handing a glass of water to the vice. Sugawara chuckled, “That was more of me... convincing myself.” he said weakly. The other hummed, giving him the water as well as the medicine.

“You should get some rest, you’re lucky that it’s a Friday today.” the captain said. Sugawara gently nodded his head, taking the medicine in one go. He handed the empty glass to Daichi, who placed it on the nightstand just beside him. “Come on, I’m not leaving until I know you’re asleep.”

Sugawara let out a small giggle. “Tell me what happened at practice today... I might be able to sleep by then.” he said as he laid down onto the bed. Daichi hummed, tucking Sugawara into the thick blankets. He began by telling the story of how Hinata landed a really loud spike earlier today, and his head automatically turned to where Sugawara would always stand. The boy pouted a little when he saw no one there, Tanaka had a good laugh out of that.

And how Yamaguchi landed a jump float serve that Nishinoya couldn’t receive in time, and did the same thing as Hinata had done before. Daichi didn’t think that the cowlick on the freckled boy’s head could sink lower, but it did. Even Kageyama and Tsukishima looked like a lonely puppy that didn’t have their heads patted when they did something cool.

Sugawara smiled the whole time Daichi told those little stories. He was glad to know that his presence was somewhat meaningful in the team. “I swear, Hinata was looking at me like he wanted me to praise him all day.” Daichi mentioned, he chuckled at the thought. The captain looked at his vice with a smile.

“Something was definitely missing when you weren’t at practice today. I’m sure you’d punch me if you could when I say this, but you’ve helped me a lot in building the team we have today.” he stated. Sugawara froze at those words, not knowing how exactly he should respond to them.

Daichi closed his eyes and lifted his head up before continuing. “Your presence really does make a change, a lot, I hope you know that. You’re always taking care of everyone, so the least I could do is take care of you” he said.

“I’m glad to have you as my vice, Suga.”

Daichi suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to Sugawara, who had his fist on the spot where the captain felt the pat. “You still wanna punch me even if you’re sick, huh?” he teased. Sugawara pouted under the covers as Daichi grabbed the fist and set it down gently.

“Do you want some music to help you sleep?” the captain asked, seeing as how Sugawara is embarrassed and wide-awake now. The other nodded, so Daichi stood up from the bed and walked over to Sugawara’s desk, where a small speaker was stored.

Daichi turned to face the setter, “What music do you want?” he asked. Before the other could even reply, the other had already turned his head. “Nevermind, I know what you want.” he simply said.

A few moments passed as Daichi set up the music, and soon Sugawara could hear a familiar string of melodies playing from the speaker. “’ _Itsumo Nando Demo_ ’?” he asked when the captain came over to him.

Daichi smiled, taking a seat next to Sugawara as he patted his chest over the blanket. “Never without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See... see what I did there?
> 
> Sorry I just really like the way Suga leads the team I stRIVE to be like that man y'know? This felt more platonic than romantic tbh, which is perfectly fine with me. If you want romantic DaiSuga, then check in next week! That's not very helpful, I know, but it's the thought that counts ;)
> 
> Also thank y'all so much for over 1k hits already alncnwenpodapdm- I'm glad you're all liking these stories so far, it's only the first week too so there's mUCH more coming. Today, I give you fluff. Tomorrow? Who knows?
> 
> Have a nice day~


	7. Cold [TsukkiYama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ Him ]•**
> 
> Tsukishima's a cold person. But what other people don't seem to know is that his heart is warm for only one person, and that person is extremely cold to him because he's oblivious to his somewhat romantic gestures.
> 
> TAGS :  
>  Pining / One-sided pining / or is it? / ANGST / but with happy ending / not before a lot of friend-zoning though
> 
> Word count : 3015  
>  Featuring 'She' by Dodie Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole artist Yamaguchi and figure skater Tsukishima AU thing but 600 words into writing the story I thought 'wow, this is gonna be long' so hA I saved it for another time lads
> 
> I say, handing you this barely 3k oneshot
> 
> Here have some angst
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cold midwinter's night when Tsukishima Kei realized that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

The two were walking home one day, taking the long way down as they wanted to be in the cold more. Yamaguchi was eating his soft and floppy fries while Tsukishima had a cup of hot tea with him. They walked side by side, Tsukishima’s steps slow and easy as the other got distracted with talking to him.

They decided to rest on a bench in the park just close to their houses. The freckled boy ate the remainder of his fries merrily while Tsukishima had his headphones plugged in, listening to his music as he watched the snowfall. He buried his head in the scarf around his neck, all comfy and muzzled up in the warmth.

He was about to doze off when he felt a tap on his shoulder, “You want one, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. The blond stared at the other for a quick second before removing his headphones and taking a few fries from the small box, feeling the saltiness of the food as it reached his tongue.

Yamaguchi giggled as he saw Tsukishima’s face scrunched up a bit. The blond looked at him bitterly, “What’s—” he stopped himself. The other looked at him with concern. “What is it, Tsukki?” he said.

“Where are your freckles? Have you been wearing makeup since this morning?” he asked.

Yamaguchi stared back in confusion before finally understanding what he meant. “The cold just makes my freckles fade away, don’t worry.” he answered, continuing to eat the last of his fries. Tsukishima nodded, slowly looking away from the other’s cheeks in confusion.

He likes Yamaguchi’s freckles. He thinks they’re nice.

He thinks Yamaguchi’s nice.

He likes Yamaguchi.

The last time he tried to tell him, it was something like this as well. Just the two of them, outside in the snow, Tsukishima stealing glances at the other while he was doing something stupidly cute. The blond didn’t even have any intention to confess that time, but it just happened. It seemed perfect too, with the snow falling and the moonlight faintly illuminating the two.

_“I like you, Yamaguchi.” he said before. The freckled boy looked at him with surprise written all over his face. “I like you too, Tsukki.” he replied with a cute smile. “You’re a really good friend.”_

Tsukishima would like to forget that ever happened, if possible.

But there’s no harm in trying again, right? He would like to believe so, maybe he was being too direct back then. They were in middle school when that happened, so now that they’re first years, something should change. Right?

“Yamaguchi,” the blond turned his head to face the other. What he didn’t expect to see was a shivering Yamaguchi beside him. “Yes?” he said, huffing out a few warm breaths into his own hands. Tsukishima put on a disgruntled face, then took off the scarf he was wearing.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were cold?” he asked. Yamaguchi was trying to reply, but couldn’t seem to make up an excuse. “I didn’t think it would get cold this quickly.” he simply said. Tsukishima hummed, wrapping his scarf around the shivering boy in a quick manner. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” he said, intertwining his and Yamaguchi’s fingers in hopes that it could help warm him up. He stood up swiftly, with the other following suit seconds later. As they walked the rest of the way home, Tsukishima secretly hoped that the trip wouldn’t be so short. Yes, he didn’t want Yamaguchi to stay cold and shivering for too long. But that could be easily solved if the other would just let him cuddle him to sleep.

He figured he should leave the confession for another time.

~•×||×•~

The second time Tsukishima tried to confess to Yamaguchi was during Spring. When all the cherry blossoms fell 5 centimeters per second onto the ground or being gusted away by the wing, bringing them to unknown places far away. He just looked so... pretty. Standing in the middle of all the falling pink petals, his freckled face being sunkissed by the setting sun, and his glimmering eyes staring far off into the distance.

Tsukishima knew he was selfish for wanting those eyes to be staring at him, and only him.

“Yamaguchi.” he called out. He gathered the courage to say the 3 words, hoping that this time the other would understand. The only thing stopping him right now is himself, so what's he waiting for? Yamaguchi turned his head upon hearing his name being called, and Tsukishima felt his heart tighten up at the sight of his friend smiling at him, eyes widening in curiosity, at the same time showing his green and brown mixed colored eyes. “Sorry, Tsukki.” he said.

Tsukishima tried not to look away the best he could, “I like you, Yamaguchi.” he got straight to the point. Yamaguchi stared at him, surprised and simply awestruck by his friend’s words. “I know, Tsukki.” he giggled, his smile now looking more forced than natural. “You said that before.” he added.

The blond stared back, hoping that the other would continue or something. “And?” Tsukishima said as he slowly grew impatient. "We like each other, that’s why we’re good friends.” Yamaguchi said, turning his gaze away the moment he finished his sentence.

Their walk home felt... slow that day.

~•×||×•~

Tsukishima is, unfortunately, stubborn. How can he prove this fact?

He’s trying to confess to Yamaguchi again.

It’s their summer break right now, and Yamaguchi suggested that they go to the beach today. Tsukishima agreed, since he didn’t have anything else to do. He also didn’t see any cons to not agreeing to having time alone with the freckled boy.

Summer was warm, hot; like Tsukishima’s unrequited feelings towards his friend. That sounded cheesy, but it’s the only thing he can think about now. He can only think about that soft smile on Yamaguchi’s face, surrounded by the freckles scattered on his cheeks- god he can look at them all day.

They sat in front of the sunset, their feet cold and wet from the sea waves splashing through them from time to time. Yamaguchi was talking about a new movie series he was watching, Tsukishima forgot what it was, since he was so focused on his voice than the actual topic at hand.

“Do you think we should watch it tonight? Or do you wanna catch up on it first?” he suddenly asked. The blond had been staring at him this whole time, so he was a little surprised when their eyes met. Despite that, neither of them pulled away to move.

“I’ll tell you something, then you can decide that for me.” Tsukishima stated. Yamaguchi slowly nodded, bringing his knees closer to his chest. “What is it? It looked like you were dying to tell me ever since we got here.” he chuckled. Tsukishima looked at him with the seriousness of a surgeon, hoping that this time would be different.

“I like you.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes glimmered for a split second, but he looked away the moment Tsukishima tried to lean in closer to him. “Y-you’ve said that a lot of times b-before, Tsukki.” he stuttered. “And the feeling’s mutual, you’re a nice person.” he added.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, something didn’t seem right. “What do you mean by that?” he asked, slowly putting a hand on Yamaguchi’s. The other flinched under the touch, but he didn’t make a sign to move. “You’re a nice guy, I’m glad to have you as my friend.”

Why was he being so cold to him..?

Yamaguchi pulled his hand away and stood up from the sand. “Let’s go home, it’s getting late.” he suggested as he dusted his clothes. Tsukishima hummed, quickly standing up to accompany his friend. As he walked next to him, his hand suddenly missed the warmth of Yamaguchi’s as it was slowly replaced by the windy breeze.

“You can still come over if you want, I won’t force you to.” Yamaguchi stated, not making eye contact with him at all.

Tsukishima didn’t go that night, and instead chose to sulk alone in his room over why he was so stubbornly in love with Yamaguchi.

~•×||×•~

Autumn came quick, and it seemed like every time Tsukishima made a confession to Yamaguchi, the other would simply dismiss it and forget that it ever happened.

Why? Because here he is, trying to feed Tsukishima some strawberry shaved ice they bought just a moment ago. Well, it was more of the blond buying it for him, but it doesn’t really matter. There was a festival in town, and Yamaguchi suggested that they hang out and go to it together. Tsukishima, of course, agreed.

“Attention, the fireworks ceremony will begin shortly. Please stand by.” an announcement came through as they went through the stalls. “Tsukki-” Yamaguchi looked over to him with a wide smile. The blond put a finger over his lips, “I know, I know. You wanna see the fireworks.” he stated with a smirk.

Yamaguchi nodded, so Tsukishima grabbed him by his free hand and lead him through the crowd. “Come on, I know just the spot.” he said, making sure to hold his hand tight enough so he won’t get lost.

After a few minutes of climbing secret paths and going through bushes, the two of them finally arrived at a closed-off space surrounded by nature. In front of them was a bench, and just a little farther away from there was a fence that protected them from the edge of what it seemed to be a cliff.

“Watch your step.” Tsukishima said. He still had a grip on the other’s hand, and he’s hoping that it’ll stay like this for longer. “Thank you.” Yamaguchi mumbled, stepping over the last bush carefully. He still lost his footing though, as he didn’t see the little rock right in front of him.

The freckled boy fell right into Tsukishima’s arms. Both of them were surprised, but the blond didn’t mind. Yamaguchi’s hair breezed over Tsukishima’s face briefly, and the latter could faintly smell his cologne.

“Are you okay?” the taller one asked, holding Yamaguchi by his shoulders. The other merely stared at him, small hues of pink appearing over his scattered freckles. “Y-yeah, thank you.” Yamaguchi stuttered, tearing away from the other’s embrace. They both stood around each other in awkward silence, looking away in different directions.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a loud explosion in the distance. They looked up to find that the fireworks had already started. Yamaguchi quickly walked over to the fence, leaning over it to watch the fireworks better.

Tsukishima wondered if he should go over to him. He wondered if he should stand right behind him and grab him gently by the waist, making sure that he’s safe in his arms as the other watches the fireworks with him. The blond wouldn’t be watching the bright lights though, he’d be too distracted by his glimmering eyes and enchanting smile to focus on them. How could he not when there was something much more beautiful before him?

“I like you.” Tsukishima muttered. His voice was deafened by the fireworks, so he wouldn’t be surprised if Yamaguchi couldn’t hear him. But even if he could, he wouldn’t do anything about it. How many times has he tried already? 3? 3 times, and Yamaguchi never thought anything of it.

“I like you.” he repeated. “I like you, I like you, I like you-” his voice weakened after every word. Tears started forming in his eyes as he stared at the person who he could never have, standing happily under the lights. Tsukishima liked this scene; Yamaguchi’s body relaxed, his features being faintly lighted by the fireworks, and Tsukishima knows that he had a soft smile on his face.

He wanted to see it.

He really wanted to.

But that smile wasn't for him.

It probably never will.

“I like you, too much...” he whispered, feeling himself suffocating from this one-sided love.

~•×||×•~

Winter came in once again, and Tsukishima feels a sort of deja vu when he sees the snow. It reminded him of mostly bad feelings; rejection, pining, unrequited love- it’s not pleasant, to put it simply. But even after all of that, Yamaguchi was still willing to be his friend. Maybe it was out of pity, the freckled boy was a nice guy, after all.

They were sitting in Tsukishima’s room, enjoying each other’s company as they did their own thing. The blond was reading a book while the other was on his phone. Tsukishima wasn’t really focused on reading, as Yamaguchi’s laughter from time to time kept distracting him. God, he was so helpless.

He’s getting better though. After what happened during the fireworks, Tsukishima decided that maybe Yamaguchi didn’t like him back, and didn’t have the courage to tell him straightforwardly. That was fine, after 3 attempts, the blond finally took the hint.

But is he still allowed to look at him like that?

Yamaguchi was laying on his bed, back facing the blond as though he was trying to ignore him. Tsukishima sighed, closing his book and placed it back on his desk as he knew it wouldn’t do any help. He wanted to go over to him, snuggle on his neck from behind with a smile on his face as he hears the giggles coming out from the other’s mouth. Then maybe he would turn and smile at him, god- his smile would absolutely melt him.

Could it be wrong, when he’s just so nice to look at?

He wondered what he would smell like, probably something nice and fresh. His mind wandered to what happened during Autumn, when he had the slim chance of smelling his long and messy hair. Wait, is this how much he’s fallen for him? It’s ridiculous.

He smelled like lemongrass and sleep.

Maybe in another world, he would belong to him. And every day he’d be able to see that smile, knowing that it was because of him. Tsukishima didn’t make people smile often, he didn’t need to. He only wanted to see the freckled boy’s lips curled up into a smile. He’d be lying if he said he never wondered what they’d taste like.

They would probably taste like apple juice and peach.

You would find him in a Polaroid picture, because that’s how beautiful he is to Tsukishima. He’d give so much to be able to tell him that, so that Yamaguchi could blush and giggle upon hearing it. The blond would smile back, knowing how lucky he was to be able to say those things.

“Hey, Tsukki-” Yamaguchi suddenly sat up, turning his body to face his friend. “Tsukki?” he called out in a gentle manner. Before Tsukishima could acknowledge it himself, tears fell from his chin and landed right onto the palms of his hands.

_‘And he means everything to me.’_

“Tsukki?!” the freckled boy exclaimed, scramming out of bed and kneeling in front of him. ‘ _I’d always tell, but he’d never hear a word.’_ he whispered to himself. His tear-stained hands moved by themselves, and he couldn’t stop himself from cupping Yamaguchi’s face.

_‘And oh it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt.’_

_‘And I’ll be okay, just watching from afar.’_ he tells himself. Because even when he’s next to him, they could not be more far apart. Yamaguchi stared at him with concern and confusion, “What happened?” he asked, wiping a tear stain away from his cheeks. 

The blond stayed silent. He knew that Yamaguchi would leave the room in an instant if he told him why he was crying. But he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help leaning his face into Yamaguchi’s hand. “I like you,” he whispered. At that moment, he couldn’t help grabbing his hand, gripping it tightly as if he were afraid Yamaguchi would leave him for good.

“I like you.” he cried. He couldn’t help it as he planted a kiss on the freckled boy’s hand, trying his best to bury the feeling into his head. Maybe Yamaguchi’s lips would taste of birthday cake and storytime and fall. “I like you, Tadashi.”, that would certainly be nice. “Please tell me something, please. I can accept a ‘no’. _Please_...”

_‘But to him, I taste of nothing at all.’_

Yamaguchi suddenly pulled him in slowly, steadily bringing their lips together as he closed the distance between them. The blond closed his eyes, heart beating all over the place as he felt somewhat relieved, but also panicked from the sudden gesture. 

The kiss was soft, tender, pleasant. They lingered around like that for a long time, Tsukishima couldn’t even bring himself to care for as long as his lips were close with Yamaguchi’s. The moment the freckled boy pulled away, he already felt cold and alone.

“I like you too, Kei.” Yamaguchi confessed, a teardrop streaming down from his eyes.

Tsukishima smiled, tears forming in his eyes once again from the feeling of being overjoyed. “I didn’t think you were being serious, I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi apologized, averting his gaze out of guilt. The blond cupped his cheeks and made them look at each other once again.

“Did someone lie to you before?” he asked.

Yamaguchi frowned, “Sort of.” he simply replied. “I thought you’d get tired of me eventually if we started dating, I didn’t want to hurt us in a way.” he added.

Tsukishima smiled, kissing him on the forehead. His heart felt full, his head was in a daze, and in his arms was the one person who he thought he’d never have. “I’d never get tired of you, I’ve liked you for this long, haven’t I?” he stated, letting out a weak chuckle.

“I’ll tell you every day then,” Tsukishima whispered, kissing the other’s cheeks, then his nose. “I’ll remind you every day of why I love you,” he continued, kissing the corner of Yamaguchi’s lips.

“And I’ll start with ‘I love _you’_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Tsukki sound like Air Supply lmao
> 
> Bless the song 'She' and Dodie Clark's voice, gosh she's just amazing. Obviously I had some lyrics changed, but it still hurted :( I legit didn't plan the song coming on, it just popped into mind? This made things sadder tho
> 
> Now I wasn't kidding when I said I liked TsukkiYama, idk if I ever said that, but I will now. I ship TsukkiYama a LOT. If this fic can be 3k words long, then I might as well make others longer too. If I can that is, I'll try my best
> 
> Have a nice day~


	8. Last [SakuAtsu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ I'll Be Waiting ]•**
> 
> Sakusa and Atsumu are happy together. They're like any other normal couple; they go on dates, they're sweet to each other, and they really, really like one another.
> 
> But Sakusa has to leave to study overseas soon.
> 
> Their days together are numbered, but they won't think about that now.
> 
> TAGS :  
>  Alternate Universe- Aged-up characters / Dates / Fluff / Angst / Fluff first then angst / Neutral ending? / Sakusa likes teasing / Atsumu likes it but he ain't showing / Promises
> 
> Word count : 1694

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who spent nearly the whole day writing a oneshot, didn't feel right, and finished another version in 3 hours or less. Again, the world is unJUST-
> 
> Like the 3rd time already, I had this wHOLE thing planned out but alas, I've only gotten 2 hours of sleep and so I didn't have the energy to execute it T^T I even had to change the prompt (from 'Madness' to 'Last' btw)
> 
> When- or rather 'If'- I actually finish it, I'll post it separately from this series. For now, have some fluff and maybe some angst?
> 
> Enjoy~

Sakusa likes Atsumu, and the man himself knows that very well. Has known for at least 2 years, actually. They both confessed at the same time, when the stars were in the sky and the wind was breezing against their faces; Sakusa will never forget that smile on the blond’s face. It was the most ridiculously lovely smile he’d ever seen.

And soon he’d have to be far, far away from that smile.

But that doesn’t mean he’ll stop loving him.

~•×||×•~

“Omi-kun, are you ready yet?” Atsumu called from the other side of the door. Sakusa flinched, he was too deep in thought that he forgot what he was doing before this. “I’ve got the basket ready, I need you to help me to pack the food.” the blond said.

Sakusa sighed, “Right, we planned a picnic today.” he mumbled to himself. He walked across the room and opened up the door, and his heart jumped a little when he saw Atsumu standing right in front of him. “Ah, I thought you were asleep.” he said.

The raven smiled, ruffling Atsumu’s hair. “I dozed off thinking about you, ‘Tsumu.” he teased. The other pouted, “Don’t call me ‘Tsumu, you sound like my brother.” he stated. Sakusa hummed, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Alright, Atsumu.”

“Much better.” the blond smiled. Sakusa looked at him and noticed that he was wearing clothes that were a little bit bigger than him. “Did you steal my hoodie again?” the raven asked, leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

“Borrow, Omi-omi.” Atsumu corrected. “The only thing I stole was your heart.” he added, booping the tip of Sakusa’s nose. “Now quit flirting, I’m hungry and you promised to bring me to the park today.” he turned around and made his way back to the kitchen. Sakusa followed suit, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist as he asked how he could help with packing.

They arrived at the park sometime after 12. Sakusa let his boyfriend pick their spot, as it was his turn to do so this time. The blond picked a spot near the pond, where a big shady tree stood just a few feet beside it. Atsumu laid down the blanket in seconds, and the other was also quick to take out their food.

Sakusa took out a sandwich then handed it to Atsumu, as he knew the only type of sandwich his boyfriend would ever pack were only going to be tuna-related. “Thanks.” the other said, taking the sandwich and quickly took a bite out of it. He hummed as he chewed on the food, leaving a satisfied smile on his face.

“You look like a chipmunk.” the raven teased, poking at Atsumu’s cheeks. “Suth up, Omi-kunh.” he said with his mouth half-full. He picked up a sandwich from the container in front of them and gave it to him, quickly swallowing his food before speaking again. 

“You only had tea this morning, eat up.” he insisted. The other nodded, pulling down his mask as he accepted the sandwich. “So you were the one peeking at me this morning?” Sakusa asked, like it was a normal thing for him. Atsumu nearly choked on his food from the sudden question, “No, it was Osamu.” he answered sarcastically.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to let him know how noisy you are at night, right?”

“Yeah right, he’s probably louder than me if anything, Omi-kun.” Atsumu chuckled.

After they enjoyed their lunch together, the two of them cleaned up a little and sat on the blanket, enjoying the scenery around them in peace and quiet. Their hands were intertwined, resting on Sakusa’s lap as Atsumu had his head resting on the other’s shoulder.

“You’re gonna go in 3 months, right?” the blond suddenly asked. Sakusa felt his heart tighten at the question. “You don’t have to remind us, Atsumu.” he sighed. He stared down at their hands, then began to rub little circles on the top of the blond’s own. 

Atsumu sighed as well, “I’m sorry, I just thought your answer would change.” he apologized. Sakusa squeezed his hand tightly. “But you said you were fine with it before.” he said. The blond slowly lifted up his head, then let go of their hands.

“I know what I said, but it’s a little weird, y’know?” he stood up, looking far ahead at the pond in front of them. “Wondering how I’ll spend the rest of my days without you waking up next to me.” he continued, making slow steps towards the pond. He knelt down and picked up a small rock, holding it tight in his hands.

Sakusa stood up and went to him, standing right beside him as he wondered what the blond was exactly doing. “2 years feels so short, but also feels so long.” Atsumu said, skipping the stone into the pond, watching it jump at least 4 times before it sank. The raven picked up a stone too, then quickly did the same thing as the other. It skipped 5 times before hitting the end of the pond.

“But you’ll wait for me, right?” he asked.

“Of course I will.”

~•×||×•~

A few weeks after their last date, the two of them decided to go out on another one today- this time to the movies.

They wanted to watch a romance one at first, but thought that it’d be too cheesy. Sakusa would definitely remember some good pickup-lines from it, if there were any, and quote them back at the weirdest times. After watching a comedy one instead, they grabbed dinner together at a sushi restaurant, then decided to take a stroll around the beach.

Atsumu held both of their shoes as they walked in the sand barefoot. It took Sakusa a while to get used to it at first, but his boyfriend helped him through it. With the sunset decorating the skies with warm hues, Sakusa thought of how good the other look with those colors around him.

“What are you staring at, Omi-kun?” the being of his affection asked. “My world.” he casually replied. Atsumu punched his shoulder, as expected, and looked away in embarrassment. Sakusa laughed behind his mask, oh how he wanted to pull the other in and give a kiss at that moment.

The blond suddenly stopped in his tracks, tugging on Sakusa’s shirt as he did so. “What is it?” Sakusa asked. He stared at the sand with pure focus, while the raven still had no idea what he was looking at. “A rock,” Atsumu whispered.

“Huh?” the other said. His boyfriend crouched down, digging his hands into the sand. “I saw a pretty rock here just a minute ago.” he said. After a few moments of brushing sand away, Atsumu held up a smooth and shiny item in his hands.

Sakusa giggled, “That’s a pebble, not a rock.”

“It’s the same thing, Omi-kun.” the other replied. He dusted the remaining grains of sand on the rock and held it up, admiring its smooth surface and edges. Sakusa looked at him with a smile, his movements made him seem like a child.

Atsumu turned back to him and took his hand. He placed the pebble on his palm, “Here.” he simply said. Sakusa stared at the pretty pebble in his hands before his cheeks suddenly turned to shades of crimson red. “You can have it.” the blond stated.

Sakusa thinks he doesn’t know what Atsumu just did, but he’ll remember it so he can remind this event to him one day soon.

~•×||×•~

A week before Sakusa would leave the country, Atsumu suggested that they go to the aquarium together.

Both of them had never been to one before, so the raven thought why not. Anywhere he wanted to go, Sakusa would willingly follow. He’d do anything to see his smile, knowing that he was happy because he was there with him. It brought butterflies to his stomach, it made him dizzy, it made him feel warm; all these feelings he thought he would never feel until he fell in love with him.

Atsumu was focused on the creatures kept on the other side of the glass, eyes sparkling and glimmering as the waves of the light reflected on the water, then to his eyes. Sakusa liked this little childish side of him. Sure, he likes it when he’s sarcastic, snarky and witty at times.

But this was a side he rarely showed to anyone.

The raven was glad he’s the lucky one to witness it.

Sakusa took out his phone, quickly switching to the camera app before the other would notice. Atsumu seemed so calm, a faint smile lingering on his lips as he tried to tease a baby seal on the other side of the aquarium. He’ll miss this, Sakusa knows. But he knows that this wouldn’t be the end of them, they’ve fallen too deep in love with each other to end anything. He just needed confirmation of that with him, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Just as he pressed the button to take the picture, Atsumu turned his head right on time to look at him. Sakusa turned red upon being exposed, but became even more embarrassed as he saw how cute Atsumu looked in the picture. “Oi, Omi-kun—” the blond turned at him wide-eyed, trying his best not to duck down and cover his face with his knees as he realized what his significant other just did.

The other sighed with a painful smile on his face, feeling slightly dejected as he won’t be able to see that blushing face in a long time soon. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked closer to Atsumu, slowly wrapping his arms around the other's neck to give him a warm embrace. The blond was shocked by the sudden gesture, but didn’t mind it one bit. He wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging back as tightly as he could.

“You’ll wait for me, right, Atsumu?” Sakusa whispered. 

Atsumu smiled as he buried his face into the other’s neck, “For as long as I need to, Omi-kun.” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this basically like that KuroKen one but in UNO reverse card? Yeah kinda, actually
> 
> Don't you just read a fanfic, or look at fanart, or read a doujinshi with a weird pairing and once you've finished it you're like "Wow, I can get into this", that's basically me with this ship lmao
> 
> I know I said I'd give Atsumu the angst, but eh, guess the lil fox deserves some love too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> (Here's a short sniplet if you want it to end on a good note)
> 
> _2 years later after Sakusa's return, Atsumu was more than happy to see his beloved standing right in front of him again. He changed a lot physically, but the blond knew deep down that he was still the same person he fell in love with all those years ago._
> 
> _"Here," the raven said, handing out a small box. "What is it?" Atsumu asked. Sakusa didn't reply, so he only knew that it meant that he should just open it right now._
> 
> _"Remember that stone you gave to me on the beach before?" his beloved asked. The blond chuckled, "What about i-" he stopped himself upon looking at the golden ring in the box. Sakusa smiled, taking the ring out from it and lifting Atsumu's hand gently. "I don't know if you knew this, but penguins propose to one another by giving the prettiest pebble they could find to the one they choose." he explained. He slipped the ring onto his right ring finger, then planted a kiss on it to seal the deal._
> 
> _"I accepted that proposal the moment I saw it, but I wanted to give you an actual ring." he teased._
> 
> _Atsumu died a little bit of embarrassment that day._


	9. Risk [BokuAka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ A Risk I'm (Somewhat) Willing To Take ]•**
> 
> Akaashi doesn't like taking risks.
> 
> But for Bokuto, maybe he will.
> 
> TAGS :  
>  Confessions / Smol fight but iz fine lads / Pining / Angst? / Happy ending
> 
> Word count : 2087

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S 8PM RN AND ME IS PANICKING
> 
> But I managed to finish at the last hour, simply wild I tell you. Which is also why this is unedited- I tried to write something else with the original prompt but my mind was mush, one because it was hot as hell and two, I couldn't work the prompt with the original ship, which I will not say OvO
> 
> My mind is blank from writing 9 days in a row, me still going strong tho
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Akaashi tried to confess to Bokuto, he knew he had the perfect chance to do so.

Bokuto was rambling on about something which Akaashi couldn't focus on. He was distracted by the nervousness building up inside him. Ever since the two of them agreed to walk home together, the raven has always thought of confessing his feelings one day.

Today would be a good day. He and Bokuto managed to go on with practice very smoothly, nearly every toss he sent to the spiker was hit with power. Bokuto was more than happy with that, of course. And because of that, Akaashi got to see more of his smile.

"Don't you just wanna meet every owl in the world sometimes?" Bokuto said. The sling of his bag was hung over his forehead, making him look funny. Akaashi didn't mind though, it was what made him happy. "I met one once and it looked at me with these huge eyeballs." the other continued, holding up his hands as he tried to show the size of it.

"Now that I think about it, its eyes had the same color as yours, Akaashi."

"Pardon?"

Bokuto smiled cheekily at him, "See, now you're focused." he said. Akaashi stared confusingly at him, "I'm sorry?" he didn't really know what else to say. The spiker stopped in his tracks and turned in his heels to face the other.

"You're always distracted when we're walking down this way," he stated. The setter tensed, how long had he been doing that to the point where Bokuto could notice it? "Is there something wrong, Akaashi?" he said, eyes looking at him with concern.

'Yes, there is', the setter thought. 'You aren't mine and I want to change that', he wanted to say. His heart was practically running at the thought of saying that. Should he? What's the worst that could go wrong?

"Bokuto-san, I..." he started. He tried his hardest to meet the other's eyes, but he couldn't muster up the courage to. Bokuto waited, hands behind his back as he looked at Akaashi with a hint of curiosity.

'Say it', he screamed to himself. 'Just say it', he fiddled with his fingers as he tried to think of the right way to phrase it. God, he doesn't remember it being this hard. He's done this a million times in his head, so why can't he say anything now?

"I... don't know." he muttered. Shit.

Bokuto looked just as surprised as he was. "Really? You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said. Akaashi wanted to slap himself right now more than anything, but that would only bring more concern to his senpai. "Thank you, Bokuto-san, but let's head home for now." he was going to scream into his pillow a lot tonight.

•×||×•

The second time Akaashi tried to confess to Bokuto, was when the latter was feeling extremely dejected.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called out. He's looked for him everywhere in the gym, and now he's just finished checking in the club room. "Where are you..." he mumbled to himself. There's literally no place for him to hide here, so where is he?

The setter was about to leave when he suddenly heard a sob. Quickly turning his head, he looked towards the direction of the sound. His eyes were met with a table, covered with their school's banner. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he's back at the court." he said out loud, eyes still focusing on the table.

He closed the door and stood near it as he waited, staying as silent as he could. He heard another sob, and then a whimper. Akaashi walked towards the table slowly, kneeling as he got right in front of it. "Bokuto-san?" the setter called.

"Bokuto-san's not here."

Akaashi sighed, "Really? Then do you know where he is?" he said.

"He's probably somewhere out there, doing something awesome."

The setter hummed, bringing his knees to his chest as he sat down next to the table. "And what is that 'something awesome', Table-san?" he teased. Another sob came from the table, "Getting Akaashi's really good tosses and spiking them..." Akaashi heard.

"But I'm not with him to give those 'really good tosses'."

"Then maybe you should go find him."

"I can't just leave you here now, Table-san." the setter stated. "I guess I'll just wait with you here until he comes back." he added. He heard a sudden thud coming from the table which made him jump in place. "Ow..." Akaashi faintly heard. That sound made him chuckle a little.

"How do you know he'll come back?"

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers as he tried to think of a reply. "Because I trust that he will." he said. He was met with a brief moment of silence.

"Really?" the setter could hear the vulnerability in his senpai's voice. Akaashi smiled, knowing that no matter how many times he'd tried to comfort Bokuto, there's always something new that'll make him sad again. He enjoys the fact that he goes to Akaashi for comfort and support, he thinks it's neat.

"He always comes back to me, no matter what I do or say." he said. "And I like that he's fond of me, how he always praises me, how he's always there to cheer me up." he continues, closing his eyes as he thought up the list of why he likes Bokuto so much. What's there to not like about the spiker? He's kind, funny, a little loud sometimes, but that's what makes Akaashi drawn to him. He's 

"That's why I trust him."

Shit.

Wrong word, Akaashi.

Bokuto lifted the banner that was in between them and looked at Akaashi with red puffy eyes. "You like me praising you?" he asked. Akaashi cursed himself for making such a dumb move. "I do, very much." he replied. 'I also really like you too', he thought. The spiker smiled, crawling out of the table to give Akaashi a big hug.

"Thank you, Akaashi."

Maybe he'll try another time.

•×||×•

The third time Akaashi tried to confess to Bokuto, he did. But not before a fight.

He had been hanging out with Bokuto less the past few weeks. It's not that he didn't want to, but he was just busy. With exams and the school's festival coming up soon, Akaashi had been swarmed with studies and responsibilities. 

Their texts to each other decreased, and their time during lunch break had to be cut short numerous times as Akaashi was frequently called by their teachers into the office. The setter would be extremely focused when it came to practice, overly analyzing everything so the other members wouldn't notice how tired he was.

Their walk home would be silent as Akaashi was too exhausted to even keep his head up. Bokuto would give him a nudge from time to time, but never say a word. He didn't know why, he could sure use the spiker's funny stories and carefree smiles at this dreadful time.

Today, in particular, Akaashi noticed how dejected Bokuto seemed. It doesn't help as well when the spiker would miss his tosses, leaving him to sulk even more than Akaashi could handle. "Bokuto-san," the setter tried to call out, but he was simply ignored.

It left him confused; did he do something wrong?

Akaashi stayed behind in the clubroom as usual, sitting on the bench as he tried not to doze off. Apart from waiting for Bokuto, he was also waiting for the other members to leave. A lot of them have come up to him during practice, asking why Bokuto was being more 'emo' than usual. The setter didn't like the fact that he answered with an 'I don't know'.

Soon enough, everyone left the room, leaving him and Bokuto alone together. Akaashi noticed that the spiker himself had just finished packing, so he took the risk. "Bokuto-san." Akaashi called, making sure that his voice was loud. The other froze in place upon hearing his name. "Bokuto-san, I know you heard me." the setter said. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the other.

"Is something wrong? You weren't doing as well during practice today." he asked. Bokuto stayed silent, not making a sign to turn and face him. "Bokuto-san, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Akaashi continued, his voice growing impatient. His head started getting dizzy; come to think of it, did he have lunch at all today?

"Bokuto-san, please tell me what's the problem—"

"You not taking care of yourself _is_ my problem, Akaashi!" Bokuto finally turned around. His voice nearly cracked, and his eyes looked like they were a minute away from crying. "I can't focus when I see you like this, you didn't even eat today and you're still concerned about me!"

"Bokuto-san, you're far more important than—"

The spiker grabbed him by his shoulders and held him in place. "A spiker can't spike if there isn't a setter to toss to him, Akaashi!" he exclaimed. "Don't give me that excuse, everyone's been worried about you; you looked like you were about to faint since last week." he stated.

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, "Bokuto-san, you don't need to worry about me." he said. Those words seemed to only anger the other more.

"Akaashi, _I've been worried about you this whole time_! You're so busy that I don't see you eat anymore, you trip a lot during practice that I keep worrying that you might slip and hurt yourself, and I'm scared that if I don't walk you home, you could just faint in the middle of the street and I won't see you again tomorrow—"

The setter could feel the other's hands trembling, tears started to form in Bokuto's eyes as he looked at him. "Bokuto-san, I still don't understand why you were spiritless tod—" Akaashi tried to finish his sentence when Bokuto started shaking him.

" _Take a hint, Akaashi!_ " he shouted. " _I_ don't understand why you're out there taking care of me when it's obvious you're the one who needs to be taken care of!" his voice was sharp. Akaashi didn't like the sound of Bokuto shouting.

"I... I just wanted to make sure you were okay." the setter's voice got lower by the second. He started to feel the tears prick in his eyes.

"I just wanna make sure you're not _dead_ by the next day, Akaashi."

The raven started to sob. He curled his hand into a fist and raised it in an attempt to punch the other. It was no use as he was extremely weak at the moment, but he didn't plan on stopping. "I told you that you could tell me anything. So why didn't you call for my help when you obviously needed it?" Bokuto said.

"I can't help it..." Akaashi muttered. "I just want to take care of you. I keep thinking about you and getting distracted and none of my work gets done." he said, dropping his head onto Bokuto's chest. "I feel empty when you're not with me, it hurts and I can't do anything about it.

"How can I not care about you when I—"

Wait.

"When you what, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked. He grabbed Akaashi by the shoulders again, this time his touch being more gentle. "Tell me, when you what?" he repeated. Akaashi lifted his head to look at him, there was no point turning back now.

"I like you." he confessed. Tears streamed down his face as the thought of him possibly destroying their relationship came to mind. Bokuto must be mad at him, he probably thinks that he's weak and a handful. Someone like him couldn't possibly be by his side anymore. But at least he tried, he's never had the urge to do this to anyone else before, surely it must be different then. Right?

Akaashi suddenly felt arms wrapping around him. He knew these pair of arms, they embraced him before once. "Akaashi," Bokuto mumbled. Ah, maybe this was it. The spiker's probably had enough of him and his childishness.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Bokuto said, dropping his head on Akaashi's shoulder. The setter felt his whole being relax, the adrenaline from before slowly left his body as he breathed in Bokuto's scent. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the spiker, a smile perking up from his lips as he listened to what he thought he'd never hear from Bokuto ever in his life.

"I like you too, Akaashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be this pattern of 'event, event, conclusion' and that's because I can't think of anything else besides that lmao
> 
> Also I've changed a lot of the prompts because I wanted to add some soulmate AUs, and also I threw the ones which I couldn't think up a story with. Like today's, which went from 'Dawn' to 'Risk'. Did I follow the prompt? I'd like to think so, but if I didn't then eh
> 
> Have a nice day~


	10. Tattoos [KuroKen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ What You Like ]•**
> 
> Whatever your soulmate loves will appear as a tattoo on your wrist. You're only provided with 3 clues of who your soulmate may be, based on what it is they're interested in.
> 
> Kuroo certainly has a hard time finding out who his special someone it supposed to be, despite that very person being someone very close to him all this time.
> 
> TAGS :  
>  Little to no dialogue / Just a lot of monologues? / Falling in Love / Slow realization / Soulmate AU
> 
> Word count : 1331

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless Tumblr for having a load of prompts
> 
> I think this one may be a little boring. I'm not saying that because I don't ship KuroKen, but it's because this whole oneshot is like... meh? It's basically KuroKen backstory but I sprinkled in the soulmate AU.
> 
> But if you do decide to give it a shot anyway, I give you my thanks~
> 
> Enjoy!

In an alternate universe, we would probably have a hard time finding our soulmates. Relying solely on feelings and instinct, some would wait for the right person for as long as they needed to, or play around while silently hoping that the next person they pick would magically be the one.

Kuroo Tetsurou is a waiter. Not the kind that works at restaurants, but a patient person. It takes time for him to get used to new environments, much less get warmed up to someone. So when he meets someone extremely closed off, Kuroo understands those feelings more than anyone. Which brings us back to the topic at hand; how long would the raven have to wait for his soulmate?

‘Not long’, he thinks.

By the age of 8, Kuroo unfortunately had to move to the city. He was never good with new places, but the thought of possibly meeting his soulmate was something to look forward to. Although, what were the chances of that happening? Especially when he only knew one thing about them.

He wondered what his soulmate would think of when they knew he was a huge volleyball dork. He could only hope that they liked it too, or at least be kind enough to let Kuroo teach them what volleyball is. But apart from that, Kuroo also really liked beaches, especially during the summer. Maybe he could take his soulmate out for walks on the beach one day, that would surely be nice. Then they’d eat some seafood together, maybe he’d introduce them to his favorite food; grilled salted mackerel pike. Dang, he’s getting a little hungry right now just thinking about it.

On his left wrist, was a tattoo of what he thinks is an apple pie. It could be any pie now that he thinks about it, yet the image of a red fruit beside it would beg to differ. He doesn’t exactly remember when it appeared, but it was sometime last month. The memory was fuzzy to him, he was a child after all.

So when he met his new neighbor, Kenma, he got oddly suspicious when his mother said that the other really liked apple pie.

‘What a coincidence’, Kuroo thought at first. A lot of people really like apple pie, it’s no big deal. Just because his new friend liked the same thing as his soulmate doesn’t mean that Kenma was the one he was looking for. Well, if anything they’d be good friends- once Kuroo meets them of course.

Despite being older than him, Kuroo was actually scared of Kenma at first. His sharp golden eyes were what he noticed immediately, and he felt scared when it looked like Kenma was scanning him, head to toe, as if the boy himself was a robot.

Kuroo and Kenma became close friends rather quickly, much to the raven’s relief. The latter was just like him when they first met, small and shy while hiding behind their parents’ back as they stared at each other.

The raven would find himself going back to Kenma a lot. But why wouldn't he? Kenma's a nice friend. He's honest, smart, and he just liked how Kenma looked in general. His eyes reminded him of a cat's, an animal which he was quite fond of.

The first thing they did together was play games. Kuroo didn't know that a 7-year-old could own so many games, but yet he was struggling to pick something to play. In the end, they decided to let Kenma pick instead.

That's when the second tattoo appeared; it was a video game console. Kuroo only grew more suspicious, but also more confused. Apple pie and video games were such every-day items, how would he be able to find his soulmate like this?

It didn't matter for now, he had loads of time.

After a few weeks of slowly warming-up to each other, the raven soon understood that Kenma was not only always aware of the people around him, but was also hyper-aware when it came to that. He wouldn't speak with Kuroo unless he needed to, often asking if he was hungry or if he wanted to try something else.

That's when Kuroo introduced his friend to volleyball.

The other clearly didn't like it at first. After playing for a short while, Kenma would pant and become desperate for air as he grew too tired very easily. Kuroo, of course, didn't mind it one bit. He understood that Kenma would sort of turn out like that, so if anything he feels guilty for it.

From getting sick after a tough practice to being pushed around by their senpais, the raven thought that it was too much for someone like Kenma. But he knew better; if this was something Kenma couldn't handle, he would have quitted the moment he could a long, ong time ago.

But he didn't, and Kuroo was grateful for that.

Kenma would probably never understand how important he is to Kuroo's life, but he'll think of whole essays to say if he ever does want to know. He was something that made him feel home, a day never goes by where he doesn't ask about Kenma's day. Kuroo never really considered the other's looks until the day he suddenly dyed his hair.

It made his heart jump a little, he'll say that.

From that day on, Kuroo started seeing Kenma from a different angle. Before this, he was content to being just his neighbor, his friend, his teammate. But as his third year in high school came, he started wondering who was his soulmate. The tattoos on his wrist were still the same; apple pies and videogames. Those were the only 2 clues he had.

But it was odd, there should be 3 tattoos on the average person's wrist— the fourth one would appear once you meet your soulmate. He imagined his soulmate to be someone with long hair, a nice smile, and maybe they'd be blond too. He still hoped that they'd accept him for being a volleyball dork.

But then it dawned on him.

Just as his last official match in high school had come to a close.

As he looked to his rivals on the other side of the court, a defeated yet satisfied smile appeared on his lips. Although he wished he could've gone further with this team, he was still happy knowing the person most dear to him was by his side the whole time he played volleyball.

"Hey, Kuro," Kenma suddenly called out for him. He was laying down on the court, taking short and heavy breaths as he was close to passing out. Kuroo turned to him as the other slowly sat up, looking at him with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you for getting me into volleyball."

Kuroo simply stared in both confusion and bewilderment. "Uh, sure..?" he said. Kenma stood up with trembling legs, and nearly fell as he tried to take another step. The raven came in just in time to support him, holding the setter by his shoulders as he carried him off the court.

As he stole a glance at the other's wrist, Kuroo was shocked that he was now able to see Kenma's tattoos. It wasn't there before, at least he thought so. "Hey Kenma," Kuroo whispered. His friend merely hummed, a sign that he acknowledged the call.

"What do you think your soulmate would be like?"

Kenma narrowed his eyes as he looked at the other, mouth agape as he tried to think of an answer. "Someone who likes me for who I am." he replied. Kuroo chuckled, "Really?" he said. As the raven looked down at his own wrist, he was more or less surprised to see the image of a volleyball slowly forming near the other two tattoos. He smiled, internally laughing at himself for not putting the pieces together a long time ago.

"Then I hope you'll be happy with me, Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really feel this one honestly, so I apologize for that
> 
> But I prOMISE, over my fictional writer body, that the next KuroKen fic will be fun
> 
> So for now, I understand if y'all thought this was underwhelming. Hopefully this will be the only time, I really feel like I didn't do this ship the justice it deserves :'<
> 
> Also I don't wanna jinx it, but I'm silently wondering when writer's block will come. I hope it won't but I think it's already here- But luckily? I'll be staying at home until next month so yeah, loads of time on my hands here lads ;v;
> 
> Have a nice day~


	11. Stars [TsukkiYama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ City of Stars ]•**
> 
> Life is hard when you cry out stars for an unrequited love. But what hurts Yamaguchi a little more is that the one he likes is fascinated with the stars in the sky, yet doesn't even know that the freckled boy cries them out from his very own eyes.
> 
> TAGS :  
> Star Tears Disease AU / Fluff / Angst / Falling In Love / Aged-up Characters / Slow Burn / Happy Ending
> 
> Word count : 2414  
> Featuring the song 'City of Stars' from La La Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for TsukkiYama I'm sorry
> 
> So you've probably heard of Hanahaki disease, right? If you don't, then I suggest searching it up cause toDAY— I would like to show ya another new angsty (fictional) disease
> 
> "The Star Tears Disease; where one person who has unrequited feelings for another will start to cry out stars instead of tears. The longer they have the disease, the worse their vision will become, eventually blinding them if the feelings remain for too long"
> 
> You can read about it on this Twitter thread :  
> [https://twitter.com/rchimedesu/status/1246209686682185730?s=09]
> 
> Alright, now that we've got the gist of it down, I hope you'll enjoy my little take on this AU
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> * slightly unedited, I'll edit it again tomorrow so I apologize for any mistakes~

Yamaguchi never liked the stars.

He saw them all the time; in his books, in his food, even when he closed his eyes. When he asked his mother about it, her face when pale, and yet the smile on her face remained happy. She kissed him on his forehead and told him that maybe, just maybe, he had a beautiful disease.

Yamaguchi never understood what was so fascinating about the stars.

When he was 11, he fell in love with a classmate. He kept it hidden, as anyone else would of course, but his silence costed him quite a lot. One night as he stared out his window to stare at the stars, wondering what exactly it was that everybody liked about them, his vision became filled with them.

His eyes prickled all of a sudden. He thought it was tears at first, but as he rubbed his eyes, there was suddenly a faint gleam of light coming from his hands. They were stars, and he couldn’t stop crying them out.

Yamaguchi would always see stars, so what was so nice about them?

He was sick of them. People constantly told him how his freckles resembled the stars too, how his cheeks and arms would be like a sky filled with constellations. He didn’t like that, so he only grew to hate the stars and himself more. He despised it.

That’s what he always thought, until he fell in love with someone who would never shut up about them.

And oddly enough, Yamaguchi didn’t want him to.

•☆★☆•

It was a cold Autumn’s night when the freckled boy found himself standing at the beach. The ocean’s waves kept coming to and back from him, like they were teasing him. As he walked closer to it, his steps growing heavy by each one he took, he wondered if he would still see the never-ending stars if he were to be drowned in the salty and ice-cold water.

As Yamaguchi took off his shoes, he felt a tingle go up his spine as the waves touched his bare feet. He’ll catch a cold if he’s not careful. But even if he did, he’d still see the stars— he might even see more of them. Part of him just wished that they would stop; the four or five cornered shining beam of lights, never leaving his sight as if he were cursed with it.

Looking up to the sky, his heart tightened at the sight of it being filled with stars. They blinked and moved from time to time, but never disappeared. Maybe if he were normal like everyone else, he would come to like the stars as well.

The ocean’s calls grew more tempting by the minute, yet Yamaguchi couldn’t bring it in himself to move forward. He always liked the thought of drowning in water more than the stars, it seemed less painful in a way. He missed crying actual tears, rather than the ones that would prick his eyes and blur his vision each time he finished. He would have to get glasses soon in this case.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, snapping Yamaguchi out of his thoughts.

_Tsukki : Are you there yet?_  
_Tsukki : I’m on my way, give me about 3 minutes_

Right, he had a reason to be here.

As his friend promised, Tsukishima arrived on the beach quickly, a pair of binoculars in hand and a box of french fries in the other. “Sorry I’m late,” the blond said. “Here, I got you these on my way here.” he held out the treat to Yamaguchi, who took it with a weak smile.

“Thank you.” he mumbled. He took one and brought it to his lips. “Did you take a swim before I got here?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi flinched as he remembered that he hadn’t put on his shoes yet. The blond sighed, taking off the jacket he was wearing and slowly put it around the freckled boy’s shoulders.

“I know it’s only Autumn, but you’ll catch a cold if you’re not careful.” his friend said. He hung his pair of binoculars around his neck and picked up Yamaguchi’s shoes, “Come on, I wanna find some beautiful stars tonight.” he took Yamaguchi’s hand gently with his other hand, slowly leading them across the beach.

While the two casually strolled around the beach, Yamaguchi had to use one hand to try and eat his french fries that were getting colder by the minute. He knew he could just let go of Tsukishima’s hand, but he didn’t want to. These moments where the blond would be unintentionally affectionate were rare to him, which would also make his heart ache.

It hurts, but the other doesn’t need to know that.

A few moments later, Tsukishima finally decided on a nice spot just beside some big rocks to sit on to do their stargazing. This was a usual routine for them, to hang out together and watch the stars for at least 2 times a month. It was his friend’s suggestion, so of course, Yamaguchi couldn’t resist the offer of having time alone with his unrequited love.

As they sat on the rock in silence, Yamaguchi had to resist looking away from seeing so many stars at once. His eyes physically hurt the longer he stared, but he had to hide it, or else his friend would start to worry. Tsukishima took his binoculars and put it to his eyes, lifting his head up as he looked around the night sky beyond them.

Yamaguchi let out a small sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and brought his face to his knees, resting his head as it suddenly felt heavy and dizzy. It felt more painful than usual, and his sight got blurrier more quickly. Maybe he’s just a little tired from today, he did cry a handful of stars this morning, much to his dismay.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima suddenly called, surprising the other. “Yes, Tsukki?” he said. He brought his arms to his knees and rested his head on them, barely keeping his eyes open as he stared at the ocean instead of the sky.

“Do you like the stars?”

“I do.”

He lied, as usual. His friend would ask the question from time to time, he never knew why, but Yamaguchi didn’t have it in him to pester further. Maybe it was his attempt at making small talk, which the freckled boy didn’t really need, but it was much appreciated.

“Then would you mind telling me why?”

“W-what?”

This was new.

City of stars, are you shining just for me?

Tsukishima slowly dropped his binoculars as turned to look at Yamaguchi, curious golden-brown eyes being glimmered by the faint moonlight. “I-I just... like how they shine?” the freckled boy replied. The blond seemed unconvinced, “You always hear me rambling on about them, surely you’ve picked up something?” he frowned.

“You’ve said a lot of things before, Tsukki. You don’t really think I can remember them, can you?” he asked. He focused his eyes on the ground as he tried to think of something to change the topic, he tried to hide himself by burying his body into Tsukishima's jacket. “Yamaguchi, look at me.” the other demanded, placing his hand on Yamaguchi’s head tenderly.

The freckled boy obliged, slowly lifting his head to face him. Tsukishima sighed, a bittersweet smile forming on his lips. “You never smile when you see the stars.” he stated. Yamaguchi froze as he stared back at the other with fear. “No I don’t,” he objected.

City of stars, there's so much that I can't see

“Yes, you do.” the blond said. He leaned in closer as he stared intently at him. “You always have this pained expression whenever you see them.” he added. Yamaguchi could only laugh at that, is Tsukishima implying that he always looked hurt then?

“You’re over-exaggerating, Tsukki.” he simply said. He pushed the other’s hand away and buried his face in his knees. He knew Tsukishima wouldn’t be satisfied with that answer, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like one more glance at a star would cause his to eyes to pop out of their sockets— would he still be able to see them after that?

Who knows?

The freckled boy suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. “What is it, Tsukki?” he mumbled. His friend didn’t say another word, merely poking on his shoulder more and more. “Tsukki—” he raised his head in a rush of impatience, but that immediately died down when Tsukishima held his chin with a hand.

“Look,” he said. He held Yamaguchi still as he brought the binoculars to the freckled boy’s eyes. “Tsukki, what—” he lifted his head and was plastered with an endless sight of stars. They were bright and splattered all around the sky, some were brighter and some were faint, only sparkling for a split second before disappearing.

They were... pretty.

Agonizingly pretty.

“Tsukki, please...” he said weakly. He patted around for Tsukishima’s hand, and when he did he grabbed it tightly. “Please, I don’t like this...” he admitted. His eyes suddenly prickled again, this time more painful than ever before.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima called out. He pulled the binoculars away from his friend’s face and gasped, “Yamaguchi, what’s wro—” he paused. He was horrified yet dumbstruck by the sight in front of him.

Twinkling stars had begun to stream down the freckled boy’s face.

Is this the start of something wonderful and new?

Yamaguchi himself seemed horrified by the sight. “Shit...” he muttered to himself. He immediately started wiping the tears, keeping his eyes shut tight as it stung too much. Beside him, Tsukishima was simply fascinated by the sight.

“Sorry, Tsukki, I—”

“Star tears...” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi opened his eyes, faintly feeling a sharp pain coming from one of his eyes as he looked at his friend. His tears faintly illuminated their surroundings, and the sounds of sprinkling dust could barely be heard, but they were there.

Tsukishima leaned in, cupping the other’s face in a gentle manner as he studied his eyes further. “They’re pretty.” he said. Yamaguchi took in a sharp breath. Right, he was crying out stars, he thinks the stars are pretty. “Yeah, I knew you’d say something like that.” he began to rub his eyes again. Maybe if he rubbed hard enough the pain would numb away.

“I think it suits you.”

Yamaguchi didn’t want to hear it.

“The stars light up your freckles, and I get to see them more clearly.”

Yamaguchi wanted to look away, but no matter where he looked, there would be stars. Tsukishima was extremely close to him now, it felt like their faces were just inches away from each other. One push could accidentally bring their lips together if they’re not careful. “Tsukki, they’re really not that special.” he said.

“Really?” Tsukishima chuckled. He began to brush Yamaguchi’s hair away with gentle fingers, all the while staring at him with the same expression that he stared at the stars with. It pained him, he didn’t know why.

Maybe because he was like this ever since he fell in love with Tsukishima since he was just 11 years old. 

“Tell me, who’s the lucky one?” the blond suddenly asked. Yamaguchi had to pause at the question, visible confusion shown on his face. “They must be a nice person if you’re crying like this for them all the time.” Tsukishima sighed. The freckled boy could feel his fingers caressing his cheeks and over his freckles.

“Your freckles are so pretty that I just want to kiss them, Yamaguchi.” he whispered. “I find it harder and harder to resist you with each passing day.” the blond leaned in, faintly kissing the freckled boy’s cheek. The gesture made Yamaguchi jump in place, but surely Tsukishima was just fascinated by the stars he was crying out.

Or one more dream that I cannot make true?

“Tsukki, you shouldn’t get someone’s hopes up like this.” he said. He tried to push him away, but the other didn’t seem to want to do so. “Is that what you’re thinking?” he asked, a look of disbelief appearing on his face.

He wiped a tear stain away as he let out a sigh. “Then would I be getting your hopes up if I said I like you?”

What?

“Please tell me if I’m the reason why you’re crying these stars.” he requested. Yamaguchi hesitated, he didn’t know why. “And what if you are?” he said.

Tsukishima smirked, “Then I would be sad to know I’ve hurt you, and also because you think I’m more important than your sight.” he stated. The other looked away, not really sure about how he should be assessing the situation. “Please tell me, before you get my hopes up as well.”

“When exactly have I ever done that?”

The blond looked surprised by the question, but he smiled as if he had been waiting for Yamaguchi to ask it his whole life. “Whenever you smile at me, whenever you say my name in such a sweet way, whenever you’re so close to me that I can see your freckles; only to name a few, Yamaguchi.” he said.

“You’re making me fall harder and deeper in love with you, you know?”

For some reason, the next stream of stars that fell down from Yamaguchi’s eyes had never felt so... light.

They kept on falling, but they didn’t send any pain to him in any way. But maybe it was because he was completely flooded with the feeling of absolute bliss. For the first time in a while, his smile felt so free and wide, and the only thing he could see was Tsukishima; the one that he fell in love with from such a long time ago that Yamaguchi had slowly started to wonder when he would go blind. Never once did he think that their love would be mutual.

“I’m glad I do,” Yamaguchi giggled, ignoring the stars that were slowly blurring his vision. “I’m glad I know, Tsukki.” he said, grasping onto the pair of hands that were holding him ever so delicately. The freckled boy smiled as Tsukishima kissed him on the forehead, “Of all the stars I’ve seen before, I’ve never loved the ones in your eyes as much in my life.” he said.

Never once did Yamaguchi ever imagine that loving memory like this would take place under a city of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys noticed that it takes me sUCH a long time for one of them to confess something? Yeah, it's agonizing but it's the slow burn that makes it swell ;>
> 
> Btw I've added titles for these oneshots, cause why not y'know?
> 
> Would you guys like a whole story with this AU? Cause if I'm being honest here, this was such a breeze to write. I listened to 'City of Stars' from La La Land and it gave out such an eery feeling the whole way through. I was afraid of dragging it out too long so I made a simpler version compared to what I had originally planned.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this either way! Today was fkin hot as hell and I felt like dead tuna, so I hope you guys are doing better ;) thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks thus far, and I hope to see y'all tomorrow <3
> 
> Have a nice day~


	12. Silence [IwaOi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ Please Don't Use Wikihow ]•**
> 
> In which Iwaizumi goes to a wikihow article on how to deal with being hit with 'the silent treatment'.
> 
> TAGS :  
> Humor / Misunderstandings / Fights / Happy ending / Dorks in Love / Established Relationship / Aged-up characters
> 
> Word count : 1393

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I thought this shit up but we're goin with it lads
> 
> It is currently midnight, I have classes at 10 tomorrow, and I usually wake up at 11. Which means I'm a little high while editing this so hm, interesting
> 
> Enjoy!

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are a couple. And you know how couples fight sometimes, right?

“Well, if you’re _not_ going to _apologize_ , then I won’t hear _anything_ you say!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. Iwaizumi groaned, rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm himself. “I _already_ did! How many times do you want me to repeat it?!”

“When you’re actually sincere, _Iwaizumi_.”

Yeah, Iwaizumi probably messed up a bit.

~•×||×•~

It’s been about 3 days since the two of them haven’t spoken to each other. Oikawa declared that he’d be sleeping on the couch, making the bed seem too big for Iwaizumi. The brunet has also woken up earlier since their ‘fight’, leaving their shared apartment long before the other can even wake up. Even when he comes home from being god-knows-where, Oikawa would take a shower, have a light snack, then head straight to the couch and sleep. Iwaizumi’s tried to sit on the couch before, but that just ends up with him _sleeping_ on it instead.

Well, surely Oikawa would know how lonely the bed feels now.

Iwaizumi’s tired of this. He didn’t know that their fight would escalate this far, but it did, and the raven doesn’t really know how to apologize to the other without getting completely ignored. He’s tried everything; from making him dinner to cleaning their room— but it just _didn’t_ _work_.

The only thing he hasn’t tried is saying how much he misses Oikawa yet. If worst comes to worst, then that’ll be his last option. But for now, he’ll play along with Oikawa’s game. The sole problem that he has with it is _how_ to actually play along.

And that’s why Wikihow exists.

(Iwaizumi would later come to realize that this is a shit idea.)

~•×| Step one : Refrain from Showing a Reaction |×•~

That should be easy, right?

Iwaizumi’s not a man of many faces. If anything, he only looks mean and angry all the time. Before this, he would look somewhat sad and distracted whenever he and Oikawa were in the same room. He’d ask the other if he’d like to eat something, if he wanted to movie a movie together, if he wanted to _talk_. All of which was met with either a ‘hmph’ or no reply at all.

But now, he’s trying his best to put on a neutral expression.

He thinks it’s working?

On the morning of the 4th day of their ‘silent treatment’, Oikawa had accidentally bumped into him when he was leaving the bathroom. The brunet lost his footing and nearly fell if it weren’t for Iwaizumi catching him. The raven was half-awake that time, so when Oikawa fell into his arms, barely holding onto him by his shoulders, he looked at Iwaizumi with such a red face that almost he couldn’t believe it himself.

‘No reactions’, he reminded himself. So with Oikawa still looking at him in a daze, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back up. He walked past the brunet without showing any reaction, just like he should. But as soon as Oikawa left the bathroom, the other had ducked down to hide his face.

He had never wanted to kiss his boyfriend so much ever in his _life_. The blush on Oikawa’s cheeks and those trembling cherry pink lips of his looked absolutely tempting for the short amount of time that interaction was.

This was gonna be harder than he thought.

~•×| Step two : Request a Time to Discuss the Issue |×•~

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi called. He had the best poker face on as he stared at the other, who slowly turned to look at him with a glare. “Can we talk?” the raven asked. Oikawa stared back for a few moments before going back to his own devices, which meant that he was (again) not in the mood to speak with him.

Iwaizumi sighed, this was his 3rd attempt today. The bathroom incident was completely forgotten between the two of them, but it seemed like Oikawa would remember it from time to time. The brunet would shake his head out of the blue, followed by giving himself a slap on the face.

This is _really_ starting to get very irritating.

The raven stood up from his seat and walked over to Oikawa, hands on his hips as he stared down at the brunet. “Oikawa, I know you’re having a hard time too with this.” he stated. The other didn’t turn to look at him, merely continuing to scroll through his phone with a pouting face.

~•×| Step three : Reduce Anger to Avoid Worsening the Situation |×•~

‘Calm down’, Iwaizumi thought to himself. He shouldn’t do more damage than he should, or add salt to the wound, or add fuel to the fire— god, he just wanted to see Oikawa smile again, why is that so hard?! He tried his best to resist the urge to ruffle the other’s hair. Or pin him down and kiss him. Or just flat-out throw him like he used to back when they were in high school.

He missed that playful tone whenever the brunet would say ‘Iwa-chan’.

What the fuck is happening?

~•×| Step four : Try to see the Situation from the other’s Point-of-View |×•~

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi called once more, his tone being more impatient this time. “We’ve had a misunderstanding, so I’d appreciate it if you would talk to me.” he said. Oikawa sighed, but finally turned his head to the raven’s direction. Iwaizumi felt a little more relaxed, but that doesn’t mean they’re done with the issue yet.

“I’ve done a little bit of thinking, actually no- a lot of thinking.” he started. “And while I do enjoy the silent treatment,” he lied, but it was just to get Oikawa riled up in a way. During their 4-day long ‘fight’, the brunet still hasn’t stayed at someone else’s place. So worst-case scenario would be that changing, and possibly damaging their relationship further— but Iwaizumi _knows_ he didn’t do anything wrong.

“I wasn’t aware I had done anything to you.”

“You like the silent treatment?”

W-what?

They stared at each other with equally confused faces. “Wait, no—” Oikawa suddenly said, breaking their eye contact. “What do you mean you’re aware you haven’t done anything?!” he asked, furious eyes looking right back at him. What in the world is happening?

~•×| Step five : Use ‘I’ Statements when the Discussion Happens |×•~

“Look, I’ll only know what I’ve done wrong if you tell me, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said. He held the boy by his shoulders gave them a tight squeeze, “I miss you and your smile, so please tell me what it is that’s bothering you.” apart from volleyball, Iwaizumi had never been this serious in his life. Hopefully it’s worth it and not because of something dumb.

Oikawa crossed his arms, looking at the other with a frown. “You forgot our anniversary.”

Iwaizumi blinked, ‘What?’ he thought. “Oikawa, our anniversary is on the fourth.” he said. “Which is _today_.” he added.

“...Are you serious?”

“Oh my god, you idiot—” Iwaizumi let go of the other, ducking down as he tried to stifle his laughter. Oikawa let out a long and long groan, messing up his own hair as he cried out “IWA-CHAAAAAN—” for about 10 seconds. A world record, if you would.

The raven doubled over as he couldn’t keep in his laughs. He peeked a little and saw that Oikawa turned beet red, covering his own face in embarrassment. They remained like that for about another minute or two before they calmed down. The two of them sat on the floor and looked at each other.

“If anything I should be the one giving you the silent treatment now.” the raven teased. The other pouted, ruffling up his hair again in frustration. Iwaizumi patted his head and took his hand, planting a kiss on it as he let out another chuckle. “But don’t worry, I don’t think I can stay alone in bed any longer.” he admitted.

“And what are we _both_ sorry for?” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa sighed, lifting himself up as he went closer to him, straddling the raven with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry for being stupid.” he stated. Iwaizumi smiled, quickly leaning in to steal a kiss on the lips from him.

“And I’m sorry for using a Wikihow article.”

“You used a _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ain't gonna be IwaOi angst in mAH HOUSE yet baby
> 
> _For now, at least..._
> 
> But hey, if you're a writer and your specialty is IwaOi angst— 'Someone Like You' by Adele. It's perfect, as much as I hate to admit it, but it fits.
> 
> Have a nice day~
> 
> Also, to the one comment who wanted me to give some song suggestions, me late, but here's a short list of songs that I fell in love with upon hearing the first few notes! They're all Japanese except for a few :  
> > YELLOW (Yoh Kamiyama)  
> > Yume to Hazakura (Wotamin)  
> > Give You The World (Carole and Tuesday)  
> > Kimi ni Furete (Riko Azuna)  
> > Glow (covered by Darlim & Hamabal)  
> > My Final Kiss For You (Majiko)  
> > Two Birds on a Wire (Regina Spektor)  
> > Youth (Daughter)  
> > Talking to the Moon (Bruno Mars)


	13. Sleepyhead [DaiSuga]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ SleepyHead ]•**
> 
> Sometimes, people can sleep and still look extremely attractive. Sugawara is definitely one of those people, Daichi can tell.
> 
> TAGS :  
> Aged-up characters / Established Relationship
> 
> Word count : 1016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this short oneshot of Daichi being a good husband cause why not
> 
> Enjoy~

Sometimes, people can sleep and still look extremely attractive. Whether it be their slightly messy hair that pops up in specific corners, or the lips being parted a little bit, or their body slowly rising and relaxing as they're having a good dream after a word day's work. Sugawara is definitely one of those people, Daichi can tell. And why can he tell?

Because anytime that he comes over to the man's apartment, he'll be dozing away on the couch in about half an hour. And during those times, Daichi helps around by doing the cleaning and other household chores that the teacher rarely gets to do. It's a simple gesture, but he's gotten used to it lately.

Plus, it gives him an excuse to look at Sugawara's sleeping face; which is just adorable.

Daichi was at the other's apartment again today on a mildly cloudy afternoon. He brought over some ice-cream and a random rented movie, much to Sugawara's delight. He had been so busy lately due to his job and deadlines catching up that he couldn't even take a moment to himself.

So here the two are now, propped up on the couch with a tub of cold strawberry ice-cream in their hands, watching the worst and best romantic sit-com they have ever seen. Daichi was laughing during most of the parts, while Sugawara was giggling too, but he got drowsier and drowsier by the minute. Eventually, 45 minutes in, and the latter had already fallen asleep.

Daichi put his ice-cream aside and put the container back on, doing the same with Sugawara's own tub of half-eaten frozen treat. He put both containers into the fridge, despite it being melted now, and then went over to Sugawara's room to grab a blanket. His bed seemed extremely tidy, like he hadn't even been on it once today.

The raven came back to Sugawara and slowly laid him down before putting a blanket over him. The other moved around a little and pulled the blankets closer to him, letting out a deep breath as he went back to sleep. Daichi smiled, gently ruffling Sugawara's hair before he leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. He barely noticed the small smile perking on the other's lips before retreating.

He resumed to what he normally does when it came to this; cleaning up the apartment. Maybe he should cook too while he's at it, it seemed like Sugawara hadn't been eating enough lately. And so his work began, he started by picking up the laundry thrown around all over the other's room. He noticed that one of the shirts looked familiar, "So this was where my t-shirt was." he mumbled to himself as he picked the clothing up. He sighed, putting it into the basket as he continued on. 

Daichi went over to Sugawara at one point and stared intently at the other sleeping, noticing how dark his eyebags were. The raven booped him lightly on the nose. "Clothing thief." he whispered, then carried on.

As he finished part of the laundry, Daichi soon made his way to the kitchen and started looking for some ingredients in the fridge. It wasn't full, but it also wasn't empty. There were fruits and vegetables, tofu, and other ingredients in it— all the basics needed to cook a basic meal.

Taking out some of the tofu and vegetables, the raven went to work in making them some dinner before the other woke up. As he slowly prepared the meal, he would take a peek at Sugawara sometimes to see if he had suddenly awakened. Luckily, by the time he was finished, the other was still sound asleep.

Daichi grabbed a glass of water and moved back to the couch where Sugawara was still sleeping. He gave himself a long stretch before sitting down on the ground. As he looked out towards the window, he noticed that it was already starting to get dark. The sky was painted with warm colors, decorated by lighter-colored clouds over it. Sugawara sure did have a nice apartment, he had such a clear view of the sunset.

Too bad he was always sleeping during these times though.

His thoughts were distracted when he suddenly heard a sob coming from behind him. Daichi immediately turned to the noise, only to find Sugawara hugging the blankets tightly as tears were streaming down his face.

"Suga?" he whispered. He put a hand on the other's body gently and began to pat him. "Suga, wake up." Daichi said. The other continued to cry, whimpering and sobbing as he shook his head. The raven shushed him and started shaking him in hopes that he'd wake up.

"Suga, I'm here, it's okay." Daichi whispered. The other had hugged himself so tightly that it made him look small, but he still wouldn't wake up. He's not saying anything too, which makes it harder for Daichi to know what he's dreaming.

"Suga—" Daichi flinched when Sugawara's eyes suddenly shot open. He stared directly at him, and another flow of tears escaped his eyes. "What happened?" the raven asked, stroking the other's hair in a tender manner.

Sugawara shoved the blanket away as he raised himself up to hug Daichi in a rush. He began to cry again as he held onto him tightly, incoherent words escaping his trembling lips. Daichi hugged back and stroked his hair once more, repeating the words "It's okay" and "I'm right here" over and over again.

"I... dreamt that..." Sugawara sobbed. Daichi hummed as he listened to him intently. "I saw you die and... you left me alone..." the other mumbled. The raven froze on the spot, not really sure of how he should reply to that.

"I would never do that to you, Suga." he assured. He pulled away from their hug and cupped the other's cheeks, "I'm here for you, okay?" he said. Sugawara sniffed, slowly nodding his head as grasped onto Daichi’s hands.

“Come on, I’ve made us some dinner. You can’t sleep well with an empty stomach.”

Sugawara chuckled, “Thank you, Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's dead tho, right lads?
> 
> Now if you've just binge-read this whole series in one sitting, hello! We're almost halfway there and this series has already reached 3k+ hits, and it's because of you, yes _you_ , that this became possible~
> 
> I feel like taking a break on the 16th, which means I probably won't post on that day. I'll still write the oneshot tho, so the 17 will might have a double update if that happens. I've been meaning to take a break because as much as I enjoy this, my brain is just meh rn. We'll see though~
> 
> Have a nice day!


	14. Fool [KageHina]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ Dear Diary ]•**
> 
> In which Hinata accidentally reads Kageyama's diary and finds out that he's been an absolute fool
> 
> Or in the raven's own words, a 'boke'
> 
> Word count : 2247

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll not put any tags unless there's anything specific, this is just your normal fluff and falling in love stuff
> 
> Also I would like to clarify that no, Daichi's not dead. Not now and not in the timeskip and he will never die because he is in our hearts, forever and always *sniffsniff*
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Hinata read Kageyama’s diary, it was by pure accident.

To be honest, the ginger didn’t even _know_ Kageyama would be someone to own a diary in the first place. But as he flipped through the pages out of curiosity, Hinata would come to know that not only did the raven had one, but this isn’t his first. On the first page was a big number ‘3’, which meant that there were another two hidden somewhere.

Kageyama went to the convenience store just a minute ago, which means he won’t be back for about 20 minutes.

It wouldn’t hurt to read a little now, would it?

_Date : xx April_

_Today was the first day of my high school life. The classes weren’t much, nobody in particular caught my attention. I think I saw some familiar faces from Kitagawa Daichii, but that’s all I remember. None of my classmates were on the volleyball team, which is a loss for them._

_The rest of the day felt normal until it was time for club activities. I changed immediately and went to the gym. Not even the senpais were there yet, so I was the first person that arrived._

_It certainly felt weird not having Oikawa-san or Iwaizumi-san around, getting used to new members did concern me a little- especially after what happened back in middle school. Speaking of middle school, I met the short ginger that declared he would be my rival a long time ago._

“The short what?!” Hinata exclaimed. He groaned and skimmed through the rest of the page; it mostly about them getting kicked out and meeting Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “This sure was a long time ago...” the ginger mumbled. He went to the next few pages, which were about their practice sessions and Kageyama’s little thoughts.

One page in particular had a picture on it. It was the week of their training camp in Tokyo, when did he have the time to write this?

_Date : xx July_

_Today’s the last day of the training camp in Tokyo. Hinata and I fought most of the time during it, but I’m sort of glad that we made up by the end. The barbecue was good too, I almost choked but Akaashi-san took care of me. I’m still envious of Tsukishima being able to practice with him, it’s unfair..._

_Hinata looked dumb when he was sleeping on the bus. And as I write his name, it has just occurred to me that I’ve mentioned him a lot, especially ever since we became teammates. He’s someone remarkable, for sure. But lately, I think he’s become much more? More than my teammate, maybe a friend? He hasn’t said that I’m his friend yet, I’ll ask him tomorrow if I remember._

‘So that’s what it was about’, Hinata thought. Kageyama suddenly came up to him one day during practice and asked what the ginger thought of him. Hinata flipped to the next page and noticed that it was about that. He glanced at the clock and then at the door briefly, hoping that Kageyama’s won't be here soon.

_Date : xx July_

_I asked Hinata what he thought about me and he said he considered me "a rival that I strive to beat and a friend I deeply cherish", which I too agree with. But what bugged me about that sentence was the second statement, where he said that I was a good friend._

_I am somewhat not satisfied with that?_

_My heartfelt like it was shrinking when I heard him say that. I felt— angry? I expected the answer but I didn't like it._

_I'll probably ask him again tomorrow, or someone else. Maybe it's nothing._

Hinata raised an eyebrow, what did Kageyama mean by that? The ginger flipped to the next page and noticed that it only had one sentence.

_Date : xx July (2)_

_I think I know now and I'm not sure if I like the thought._

"Hinata," Kageyama suddenly called out. The ginger jumped and almost threw the book out of his hands. "I need your help, could you come down for a sec?" the raven requested. Hinata sighed and quickly put the book back to where he found it and made sure no traces could be found.

He felt like he should ask Kageyama about the things he read, but he also didn't want the raven to know that he read his diary.

* * *

The second time it happened, Hinata did it on purpose.

Yes, he felt guilty about it, but Kageyama's breached his privacy sometimes too. So fair is fair, right? Besides, he still wanted to know what Kageyama meant by what he was feeling. So he sneaked around while Kageyama was in the shower and to his surprise, quickly found the diary he wanted to read. 

_Date : xx August_

_I asked Yachi-san about my feelings and when she spit out the juice she was drinking, it honestly shocked me. She asked me if I knew what I was talking about, and I repeated what I said. She looked at me with seriousness as I did, maybe she was just surprised the first time._

_When I finished, she told me that she doesn't really understand what I feel too. I don't know if I should trust that, but Yachi-san is a smart person, so I'll believe her. She said "you two are good friends, but if that ever becomes something more, then I'll be cheering for you two", and it only made me more confused._

_The second person I asked was Yamaguchi. When I told him my thoughts, he weirdly smiled at me. He said something like "I used to feel like that towards Tsukki too, but I think you should find that out yourself". It was and wasn't helpful, aren't Yamaguchi and Tsukishima good friends though? Is that what he meant._

_In conclusion, nothing was accomplished. I'd ask Tsukishima, but I feel like I shouldn't. I'd ask Hinata, but I feel like I couldn't. I'll try again sometime later then._

Well, none of that made sense. Hinata read the next page, and the next, and found that Kageyama was just confused as he is. What was going on?

_Date : xx September_

_I told Hinata a joke today. When I heard him laugh it made something inside me burn. That doesn't seem right..._

_It was like 'boom' and 'wow' and it felt like I was being lifted into the sky. I unconsciously smiled too when I saw him giggle. All the tiredness I felt today was washed away as he fell onto the floor, holding his stomach tightly as he continued to laugh._

_I still don't know what this feeling is, but now whenever I see him smile, I want it to last forever._

_Date : xx September_

_Sugawara-san came up to me after practice today and asked me if Hinata and I were doing fine. I told him yes, but he didn't believe me. He eventually got me to tell him about my conflict lately. He told me this one sentence and requested that I ask myself that when I'm alone, when I'm with someone who's not Hinata, when I'm with someone and Hinata, and when I'm alone with Hinata._

_"Do I like this?"_

_I don't understand it, but I figured I could give it a try._

That entry was made yesterday. Has Kageyama thought about anything yet? Well, it's not like Hinata could ask anyways. As the ginger heard the shower close suddenly, he put the book back where he found it in a rush. He hoped Kageyama could sort his own feelings out. Should he ask him?

That thought had left his head as soon as he saw Kageyama.

* * *

The third time Hinata read Kageyama's diary, he pulled a dumb and risky maneuver to do so.

The raven was fast asleep on his bed. Before heading to the bookshelf where Kageyama's diary was kept, Hinata made sure to whisper his name several times just in case. After he was sure that the other was in Dreamland, the ginger went over to search for the diary once more.

"Found it—" he smiled to himself as he pulled the book out. He turned his back on the sleeping Kageyama and sat on the floor as he flipped through the familiar pages, looking for the one where he last left off on.

_Date : xx October_

_I did what Sugawara asked me to do last time, and I'm not sure if it's doing anything._

_The first thing I did after writing the last entry was lay on my bed and ask myself 'do I like this?'. I did, but I also didn't. I felt like something was missing. I didn't know what it was, and that's what makes it confusing._

_The second one was being with someone who isn't Hinata and asking the same question. I didn't? I was with Yamaguchi and Yachi during that time, and though I do like the two and their company, it felt oddly quiet around them. It was nice, but it wasn't something that I particularly liked._

_The third one was asking myself that question when I'm with Hinata and other people. Hinata offered to walk home with the rest of the first-years today, so it was a perfect time to do so. I have mixed feelings when it came to that. Although I didn't dislike it, I also didn't like it. I would feel— angry, when Hinata talked to someone else but me. But just being with him made me happy._

_I haven't done the last one yet. Maybe I'll ask him to walk home together tomorrow, just the two of us._

'That was yesterday', Hinata remembered. He vaguely remembered the look on Kageyama's face when they were walking home together. It was stiff, nervous even. And his eyes rarely met his, as if he were doing it on purpose. Kageyama was also very conscious about their distance, he often walked behind the ginger for some reason.

The next page was written just yesterday, maybe it was talking about that.

_Date : xx October_

_I couldn't focus._

_My eyes would look at Hinata all the time, but the dumbass kept looking back at me so much that it made me look away unconsciously. Our hands kept brushing against each other that I had to start walking behind him just in case I'd do something stupid on accident. And he smiled so much on our walk home that I had to resist smiling myself. I felt like if that happened, it would end up with something bad or something good._

_But I finally understood Sugawara-san's intentions._

_Out of all the times I had to ask myself 'do I like this?' in 4 different situations, I liked the last one most._

_I'm sure of what I feel now._

_So how should I tell him?_

"Tell me what?" Hinata mumbled. He re-read the entry again and still didn't understand anything. He flipped through the book and found that they were all empty. What is this something that Kageyama wants to tell him?

Wait, what's this?

_Fool me once, shame on you_

Hinata froze as he read those words. His heartbeat began to increase, was this fear? Wait, what did this mean?

_Fool me twice, shame on me_

The ginger felt like he shouldn't turn to the next page. Does this mean he's been caught? Oh no, he's gonna get it for sure from Kageyama now. Not only did he breach his privacy, but he's done it three times. That's enough times for him to catch on and notice it too.

_Fool me three times, shame on both of us. Now turn around, we have something to discuss._

As what's written on the last page, Hinata closed the book and slowly put down in hopes to delay the inevitable. He let out a shaky breath and slowly turned his head around, expecting to see an angry Kageyama with a murder weapon or two in his hands.

But instead, he saw the raven crouched down behind him with a blank expression on his face.

"K-Kageyama, you were awake?" Hinata asked, putting up his best smile despite being a nervous and anxious mess. The raven nodded, not saying another word or making a move at all.

Hinata turned his body and completely faced him, eyes cast down to the ground as he felt shame and guilt build up inside him. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"For what?"

"For reading your diary."

There was a moment of silence between them as Hinata apologized. Maybe Kageyama's thinking of the best way to murder him right now. Yeah, that's probably it.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and pinned him down to the ground. The ginger was so shocked by the sudden gesture that he looked up at the other, surprise and fear growing in his eyes. "I think I like you." the raven said, blushing slightly as the words came out of his mouth.

"As a friend?"

"Romantically, _dumbass_."

Oh.

Well...

"I think I do too." Hinata said with a smile. He raised his hand and tickled Kageyama's stomach, making the other laugh and immediately fall over. The ginger released him and quickly crawled over him, putting his hands beside the raven's head. Kageyama's poker face from before vanished as it was replaced with an embarrassed one.

Hinata smiled, "Why don't we make sure together then?" he suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not gonna lie, writing the diary entries for Kageyama felt like I was writing essays for my English test
> 
> Dumb fact about me : when I was like 7 or 8 I wrote 'Diary' as 'Dairy' and also spelled 'kitchen' as 'chicken'. I couldn't spell back then but hey, a decade later and I'm here writing fanfics so the moral here lads is keep writing because you'll be able to write some funny sht eventually :D
> 
> This one was pretty fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it too,
> 
> Have a nice day~


	15. Canvas [BokuAka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ A Painting with Memories ]•**
> 
> _“The moon tonight is beautiful, isn't it?” Bokuto said._
> 
> _Akaashi smiled, holding the other’s hand tightly. “It’s as beautiful as you.”_
> 
> TAGS :  
>  Painter Akaashi / Strangers to Lovers / Falling in Love / Fluff / Meeting up in secret / REINCARNATION / Bittersweet ending / Okay this is more painful than I thought / Okay there's pain / It's like Hotarubi no Mori e in a way? / Angst
> 
> Word count : 2155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I took a two-day break, but now I hast returneth!!
> 
> This was gonna have a lotta stuff like Prince Kenma, Knight Kuroo, Butler Tsukishima, Gardener Sugawara, etc. but I think it would've been very long before I got to the point I wanted to write lol, so I changed it
> 
> But wOW AM I HELLA PROUD OF THIS
> 
> I recommend listening to some piano music while reading this, specifically this [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58GQx4xEdlY] one because it makes everything so much more enchanting.
> 
> Enjoy~

There is a myth regarding a painter.

A painter with the fairest of skin and darkest of hair, stroking his brush on a blank canvas for as long as the enchanting moonlight hits the ground. His paintings are said to be exquisite; drawings of animals are brought to life, the illustrations of oceans and rivers are surreal to anyone’s eyes, and the people among those masterpieces...

They are but the most lovely of creations known to man.

But there is only one of such paintings to ever exist; a man dressed in ragged clothes with the dullest colors, hair as messy as the stars scattered across the night sky, with a figure as fit as a statue. But what was most mesmerizing than anything were the eyes of the subject.

Yellow as the purest of gold, shining and glimmering under the full moon's light, looking at the viewer with such delight and adoration.

From first glance, you would think that they are simply beautiful, hence why the artist chose them in the first place. But as you stare at it deeply, you can see that each stroke was handled with care, tenderness, and love. Anyone who understood art would know that the artist of the painting saw more than just another person to paint on a canvas. There was more than what meets the eye, and it seemed like they both understood that.

The creation felt more like a memory rather than another masterpiece. It was as if it was never meant to be found in the first place, an everlasting recollection of two people who cared deeply for each other to the point where words couldn’t even begin to explain the love they felt towards one another. That begs the question; what was the story behind this painting?

Well, it all started with a curious and lost boy who stumbled upon a miracle when he thought he’d never see one ever again.

~•×||×•~

Bokuto was an adventurous little one. Despite being 8 at the time, the young one would be out scavenging through the deepest forests, swimming to the farthest ends of the river, climbing up the tallest of trees— Bokuto was like no other. And many people agreed with that, in fact, they started to grow scared of him due to how strange he was.

He grew up without any friends, and the adults never paid attention to him. But he never let that succumb to him, that’s why he’s always playing and running in the woods, yelling and laughing to himself as he watched the other animals race him around their homes.

He was at peace with nature, it was like he belonged here.

One night, as the full moon shone brightly in the dark sky, Bokuto found an owl that looked just like him. Gray and white feathers were decorated around its body like each of them were handled with care, and a beak so strong and shiny that it looked like glass. But what was most mesmerizing to Bokuto were its eyes; bright yellow that looked like the golden rings the royals would always wear.

Like the curious young lad that he was, Bokuto followed the owl around no matter where it flew. He ventured through paths that he had never been to before, and it opened up a whole new world for him. From a valley of roses, glistening waterfalls, twisted trees, to even a whole river lighted up by fireflies— it felt like a dream there. And when he thought he saw everything endearing that mother nature could ever offer, the owl passed by a small bush, which led him to...

A painter.

“Ah, Uto, you’re back.” the man said with a faint smile. The owl landed on his shoulder and hooted about. “A guest?” he said, turning his body from the canvas he worked on to look at Bokuto.

Mesmerizing.

That was all the young boy could think of as he saw the painter’s face.

The painter walked towards Bokuto with graceful steps and kneeled down to his level, “Good evening, my name is Akaashi.” he said. “Did my owl lead you here or did you find this place by yourself?”

“I-it lead me here...”

Akaashi nodded. He extended a hand out and waited until the owl stood on it, “You must be lucky, he likes to play with children a lot and lead them to funny places.” he explained. The owl purred onto Akaashi's face, happy hoots escaping from it as the painter patted its head.

“Would you like him to guide you back?”

Bokuto didn’t want to. How could he when he just passed by the most enchanting forest he had ever seen? When he just met such a pretty owl, and a much prettier owner? “I’d like to stay for a while, if I’m able to.” he replied. Akaashi hummed, ruffling the boy’s hair with his free hand.

“Why don’t I fix you some tea then?”

~•×||×•~

Bokuto would come back to the painter more often than he should, but Akaashi said that he didn’t mind. It became a usual routine for him— as soon as the sun would start to set, he’d venture into the woods in search of Uto. The owl would then guide him to where Akaashi was.

The painter changed places often. All the places he passed by the first time, like the valley and the fireflies, were all spots where the painter would work on another painting each passing night. Bokuto would sit quietly behind him as he worked, asking questions every now and then like “How can you paint something so good when it’s so far away?” and “Don’t you ever get tired? You paint non-stop.”, to which the painter would always reply with a sentence of 2 to 8 words, accompanied by a small smile on his soft lips.

“Don’t I annoy you, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked one night.

The painter shook his head, “Not one bit.” he answered.

~•×||×•~

As the years went by, the two of them grew closer to each other. Bokuto began to be more of himself as the nights passed, and Akaashi didn’t mind it one bit, as he said before.

Every time the painter put up a new blank canvas, Bokuto couldn’t wait to see what Akaashi’s new creation will be. Would it be a painting of a flower, or perhaps an animal that he thought up himself, or maybe a scenery by the edge of the river that seemed like nothing to Bokuto, but another masterpiece for the artist.

Every painting he saw Akaashi make, he couldn’t help but fall harder for him.

It was a sudden feeling for sure. But love always comes at a random time, it comes at the best or worst of them. For Bokuto, it felt like the feeling had always been there, just waiting for it to be discovered and flourish for the rest of his days to come. He never knew that his first love would be so endearing, so graceful and so charming.

It felt like he was being cast under a spell.

And he wanted that spell to stay forever.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called out one night. The painter hummed, a sign that he heard the other. “Have you ever been in love before?” the boy asked. Akaashi suddenly stopped painting the pair of swans before him and turned to look at Bokuto with a saddened expression. Even a glimpse of it made the other’s heart ache.

The painter put his brush down and grabbed Bokuto’s hand. The feeling was gentle, Akaashi’s hands were soft as he held the boy in such a cautious yet caring manner. Bokuto unconsciously smiled at the sudden gesture.

“Come with me, I’d like to show you something.”

Akaashi lead both of them down a path quite far away from where they were, but Bokuto trusted him the whole way through. The boy noticed many things around them, and although they were enchanting, the one in front of him was much more captivating to him. He was reminded of the time when they first met, when he was still so young and so carefree, and Akaashi was just nothing other than a stranger to him.

“We’re here.” the painter announced. They stopped in front of a small house, and Bokuto assumed that it was Akaashi’s home. As his hand was let go rather suddenly, the boy felt dejected as the warmth of the painter’s hand suddenly faded away.

Akaashi lit up a small lantern as they went inside the house. Bokuto stopped midway at the sight of dozens of portraits hung on the walls, “Who are they?” he asked, eyeing them one by one attentively. He’s seen only a few of them now, but what he noticed so far is that they all have one thing in common; they all have the same shade of golden yellow eyes as he did.

“All of the people I’ve loved before.” Akaashi explained. He placed the lantern onto the ground and sat down next to it, lifting up his head as he stared at all of his creations thus far. Bokuto soon sat next to him, his eyes glimmered with curiosity.

“I remember them all. There were men and woman alike, but I never paid attention to that, never once in all the lifetimes I’ve met them. They all bewitched me with their smiles, their voice that said my name ever so lovingly...” the painter said, his smile never once faltering.

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto. Only then did the other realize that the painter had started crying as he told his story. “I wanted one of them to stay... to see me paint until the world came to an end. Encouraging me with such pleasant words, with eyes that shouted happiness— and each time I stared at them, I would see myself in the reflection of their golden-colored eyes.”

Bokuto raised his hand to wipe away his never-ending tears, heart aching by the minute as he finally understood what Akaashi meant. “I can’t remember how many times I’ve seen the glimmer in their eyes die down as they reach their last breath. How their trembling hands would still raise up to wipe away my tears. I loathed it, but I couldn’t bring myself to run away from the sight.” Akaashi grasped onto Bokuto’s hands tightly, sobbing and sniffling as the painful reminders of his past lovers came flooding in at once.

“Please never tell me your name, I don’t think I would be able to stop calling it once you’re gone like the rest.”

The other smiled, planting a kiss on the painter’s forehead as he hugged him tightly.

~•×||×•~

“Are you sure this is okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, twisting and turning around as he tried to see himself in the clothes that he was given. The painter smiled, caressing the other’s clothes with his slender fingers. “No matter what you wear, I’ll still think you’re captivating.” he stated.

The painter held out a hand, “Come on, I’ll show you just how beautiful you are in my eyes.” he said. Bokuto took his hand, and he was lead to a hilltop. There, they could clearly see the full moon shining high and mighty in the sky. It’s light illuminated everything around them, giving the place a more fairy-tale-like atmosphere.

“The moon tonight is beautiful, isn't it?” Bokuto said.

Akaashi smiled, holding the other’s hand tightly. “It’s as beautiful as you.”

~•×||×•~

It was like the sun. Burning with such happiness and passion during the day, yet they were still so kind enough to let the night have some time to look at the world. That’s why he never went out to see it, the sun would painfully remind them of all his lovers. He knew that it had the same shade of yellow as their eyes did, he doesn’t want to subject himself to that kind of pain.

They were always so lovely, no matter what they became, they always loved Akaashi like he was no other. That kind of forbidden feeling that comes and goes with each passing lifetime is torture for him, yet the small moments where he can fall in love again make up for the loneliness he feels after is excruciatingly delightful when he paints another portrait of his beloved.

How many times? How many more times until this curse will be lifted? How many more times does Akaashi have to suffer until one finally stays?

Another person with such bewitching eyes, another one who loved him unconditionally no matter how messed up he seemed, another that woefully got away yet again. Why won’t he stop? He knows how it’ll all end like this, so why won’t it stop?

The painter extended a hand towards his painting, gently touching it with a bittersweet smile on his lips as a tear streamed down his face. 

“Who will you be next, I wonder?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO SADDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> I hate myself for writing stuff like this man, it's like Hotarubi no Mori e all over again ;-;
> 
> Imma gonna go sulk and cry for a while before writing the next one, so bye-bye
> 
> Have a nice day!


	16. Bakery [TsukkiYama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **•[ The Cute Baker ]•**
> 
> In which Tsukishima falls in love with a little baker.
> 
> TAGS :  
>  Alternate Universe - College/University / Aged-up characters / Falling in Love? / Cliffhanger ending? / Kageyama and Tsukishima are roommates btw
> 
> Word count : 1291

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I keep changing the prompts and I apologize because I can't stop pROCRASTINATING AND HOMEWORK IS >:O
> 
> I think writer's block is here, that BokuAka oneshot yesterday really did kinda take all my brain juice away didn't it lol
> 
> Hopefully it'll be over soon, anyways bEGONE NEGATIVITY and have some of this fluff :D
> 
> Enjoy~

“Hey, could you wait here for a minute, Tsukishima?” Kageyama requested. The blond turned to look at the other, “What is it?” he asked. The raven lifted a hand and pointed at the bakery just a few feet in front of them. Tsukishima hummed, letting his friend do his usual routine of buying bread on their way back to their dorm.

Every time they were done with Friday classes, Kageyama would always have the urge to buy bread from the bakery down the street of their campus. Tsukishima would always wait outside for him, headphones plugged in playing whatever song he fancied that day as he watched the hustle and bustle of the town go on about in front of him. 

Sometimes, when the bakery’s door would open for just a split second, the smell of freshly baked goods would be tempting for the blond. But he resisted, he knew he’d be like Kageyama once he surrendered. He didn’t plan on using his money on bread— he doesn’t have that big of an appetite anyway.

Until today, that is.

* * *

As the both of them made their way down the usual path again, it suddenly started raining. Not a drizzle, but rather cats and dogs. And being the busy college students that they were, neither of them had remembered to bring an umbrella. They ran towards the bakery as fast as they could and immediately took shelter inside.

The warmth of the place slowly took over them, but that still couldn’t replace the fact that they were absolutely soaked to the bone. “I told you it would be raining today.” Kageyama said. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “You say that, and yet I don’t see an umbrella in your possession.” he replied.

A pair of towels were suddenly handed to the both of them. The two lifted their heads up to see a boy with green messy hair and a very freckled face. “Sorry, but you two are blocking the entrance.” he stated. “Please dry yourselves off in the corner, if you two don’t plan on going back in this weather that is.” he added with an apologetic smile.

“Thank you.” Kageyama took the towel and began to wipe his hair with it. “Come on, Tsukishima.” he called out to his friend as he turned to walk towards an empty spot in the bakery. The blond didn’t hear him, as he was too focused on staring at the other boy in front of him.

_Hmm, he’s kinda cute._

_Wait, what?_

“Sir?” the freckled boy started waving the towel at him, a seemingly confused expression on his face. “O-oh, thank you.” Tsukishima stuttered. He took the towel and walked towards Kageyama as fast as he could, drooping the towel over his head in order to hide his embarrassed face under it.

“Took you long enough.” Kageyama said. Tsukishima sent a glare at him, but it wasn’t as menacing as it should be because of his blushing face. The raven widened his eyes with surprise, “What an interesting face you have there, Tsukishima.” he stated.

“I don’t wanna hear that from you.” Tsukishima scoffed, looking away from him. Kageyama hummed and proceeded to look around the shop. “Do you want anything while we’re here?” he asked, picking up a tray and a pair of tongs from beside him. 

The blond raised an eyebrow, “Are you paying?” he asked.

The raven shrugged, “Sure, but I won’t next time.” he replied.

 _‘Next time?’_ , Tsukishima thought. “Bold of you to assume that there will be a ‘next time’, Kageyama.” the blond said, following the other as he walked around the displays. Kageyama didn’t respond, which meant that he was pretty confident in what he said. 

“Are you gonna choose something or not?” the raven asked.

“...I’ll have an egg tart.” Tsukishima reluctantly replied.

* * *

Tsukishima doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s been thinking about that freckled baker ever since that day. It’s stupid, really. Why him of all people? Of all the people he’s met throughout his life- women and men and everyone in between alike- why _this_ one? Or maybe’s he’s just over-reacting. Yeah, that’s probably it. It’s just some over-thinking, no more no less.

Until the freckled boy in question showed up at his door, a tray of baked treats in hand.

“Oh, it’s you.” the cute- no, the absolutely normal baker said. “Would you like a treat?” he lifted up the tray with a smile. Tsukishima looked back and forth at the boy and his treats with a confused look. Was he supposed to take one for free?

“Yamaguchi?” Kageyama suddenly appeared from behind the blond. He looked at the tray and instantly smiled at the sight of food. “Oh, thank you.” the raven said, grabbing a cookie and quickly shoving it into his mouth.

Tsukishima only grew more confused about what was happening right now. “Aren’t you gonna take one?” Kageyama said, although with his mouth full, the blond could barely even understand what he was saying. “Thank you.” Tsukishima took the same treat that Kageyama did and took a small bite.

“I’ll be going on now, have a nice day!” Yamaguchi bid them goodbye and went about on his day. Tsukishima took one last peek at him before slowly closing the door, back facing it as he slid down. Kageyama swallowed his cookie and eyed his roommate with both concern and curiosity. “You okay there?” he asked.

“Does he do that often?” the blond said instead.

The raven furrowed his eyebrows, “He’s from the cooking club, so maybe.” he replied. Tsukishima quickly got on his feet and grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders. “He’s from the _what_?” he said.

“The cooking club, they bake and hand out some treats every Saturday afternoon.”

“And you knew about this?”

“Hinata’s in the cooking club. Also, you have morning classes so you miss them all the time.”

Tsukishima groaned, slamming his face against the wall because of his and his roommate’s own stupidity. “Are you okay, Tsukishima?” Kageyama asked. The blond didn’t feel like replying, and instead brought the half-eaten cookie in his hand to his mouth, finishing the remainder of it. The treat had a hint of chocolate and caramel inside it, a mixture that left his mouth melting from the sweetness.

“Peachy.” he replied.

* * *

Ever since that incident, Tsukishima has now followed Kageyama’s habit of going into the bakery and buying some treats every Friday. He’ll never say it to the raven himself, but yes, that egg tart he bought before was delicious. And now he’s interested in more of the baked goods, which is more of a warning sign for him than anything.

“Kageyama, good afternoon.” Yamaguchi greeted as the two of them reached the counter. “I see you brought your friend again today.” he tried to make small talk as he rounded up their order. The thought had only come to Tsukishima just then— did Yamaguchi not know his name?

“I got him addicted to your family’s bread now.” Kageyama chuckled.

“Family?” Tsukishima echoed.

The both of them nodded. “My family runs this place, I come and help when I don’t have classes.” Yamaguchi explained. The other two exchanged money for a brief moment as the baker quickly packaged the order up. “Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve caught your name yet.” he said to the blond.

 _‘Oh, but you’ve caught something else’_ , Tsukishima thought.

Wait, what is happening right now?

“Tsukishima Kei.” the blond said. “I’m a sophomore studying law.” he added. Beside him, Kageyama had finished paying and was already stuffing one of the baked treats into his mouth.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’m studying home economics.” the freckled boy said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

It surely is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A—nd scene~
> 
> Why did I end it like that? Idk lmao
> 
> You'll see more of this AU tho, I thought of some stuff and y'know I think it'll be kinda fun
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Have this list of ships and how much they'll be appearing;  
> TsukkiYama : 4 / BokuAka : 3 / KageHina : 2 / IwaOi : 2 / DaiSuga : 2 / KuroKen : 2 / AsaNoya : 1 / SakuAtsu : 1
> 
> I'm a sucker for TsukkiYama sorry not sorry.
> 
> Toodles~


End file.
